Dream Weaver
by Neko Alice-chan
Summary: She's asleep, He's awake. She's failing, He's passing. She's lost in her dreams, He's trapped in reality. She builds people up, He tears them down. She's called mad, He's called a God. How can fate bring these two together? SasuSaku Please RXR. ON HIATUS!
1. Prelude of Dreams

**Hello there everybody!! I don't know why I'm starting this since I have two other stories to work on. But I just had to get this story down somewhere before I lose it. Well, and the power just went out and I lost the Internet connection, which basically motivated me to start writing this. Not like you would care or anything. . . . Anyways, enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: 1)I'm not a male, 2)I'm not Japanese, 3)I'm not even 15 yet, 4) I'm writing a freaking _FAN_ fiction. **

**Get the picture? I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Summary: **_She is the girl always falling asleep in class. She is the one barely passing. She is the one who can't distinguish dreams and reality. She is the one who brings out the best in everyone. She is the one who believes in dreams. She is the one people see as mad. The mystery no one can figure out. The puzzle no one can solve._

_He is the boy who is always bored in class. He is the one who comes out on top. He is the realist unable to dream. He is the one who tears everyone down. He is the one who destroys dreams. He is the one people see as cool, as hot, as a God. The cold heart no one can crack. The ice cube no one can melt._

_How can fate bring together two people who are different in every way?_

**Key- - - - - -**

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

"_**Singing/reciting poems/prophecy/rhyme"**_

_Letters/books/signs, etc._

_**Poem/rhyme/song/prophecy**_

**Different language being used -- translations at bottom.(Not always different language. Trust your common sense with this one.)**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**P.S.- My first fanfic without made-up characters, excluding all the random people, shop owners, fangirls/fanboys, normal high school people and weird creatures. -sniff- I'm so proud of myself!**

_-The Prelude of Dreams-_

**-**

It was a beautiful night. The moon was nearly full. The stars shining in the sky. The palm trees swaying on the beach. On the beach there were two figures. A boy and a girl.

"I love you." The girl said, her raven hair gently waving in the breeze.

"Me. . . too." The brunette boy said, hesitantly.

" Are you. . . ok?" The girl asked.

"Err- yeah, why?" The brunette responded.

"You just sound. . . . " She started. "It sounds like. . ." She began again. "Huh? What is it?" The boy asked the girl. She drew in a breath.

"Do you really love me?!?"

"**Nani**? O-of course I do! Why would you think I didn't?" The boy asked her, taken aback. "You just sound. . . " She sighed. "You just sound so. . . unsure."

The boy chuckled and smirked. "You're right."

"**Nani**?"

"You're right. **I don't love you.**" The boy said. The girl gasped and stepped back a few paces. "W-why? Why didn't you say so sooner?!? Why did you lie to me?!?!" She asked, demanding her questions answered. "Heh. I lied to you because," He said, then disappeared. "It was the easiest way to get close to you," She looked around wildly for him. He reappeared behind her, and bent his head down closer to her ear.

"So I could kill you." he whispered in her ear. She shook in fear when she heard a sword being pulled out of it's sheath. "And now," he said, smirking. His prey was immobilized in fear, quite unable to move. This would be easy. "this is the end." The raven-haired girl widened her pearl eyes in fear.

"_**The performance is done,**_

_**Let the curtain draw close,**_

_**With the last act played,**_

_**that is how it goes.**_

_**The bluff of the king,**_

_**Brought his downfall at last,**_

_**Little did he know,**_

_**His doom would come fast.**_

_**The past comes and plays,**_

_**Such an unwitting role,**_

_**And let's the family's life,**_

_**begin to take it's toll."**_

The boy recited, the sword in his hand. He drew his arm back, and was coming in for the fatal blow, when a small 'clang!' was heard, and the sword flew out of his hands.

"What the. . . ?!?"

Petals started to float down delicately, and land everywhere on the beach. His eyes widened in shock and fear.

"_**Ah, but you forget,**_

_**The greatest of acts,**_

_**Always must have,**_

_**A sequel - it's fact.**_

_**Now, quell down,**_

_**And if you please,**_

_**Release the bird you captured,**_

_**Let her go free."**_

"No . . . it can't be. . ." The boy's eyes widened in fear, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"_**Yes, young tiger,**_

_**It is I,**_

_**My return has come,**_

_**Why are you so surprised?**_

_**You knew it was coming,**_

_**That it wasn't the end.**_

_**But you prayed I was broken,**_

_**And I needed to mend.**_

_**Oh, how foolish,**_

_**Far, far, from the truth,**_

_**I'm stronger than ever,**_

_**It was just a mere dupe.**_

_**But now I am back,**_

_**Your reign of terror ends now,**_

_**Step down from your throne,**_

_**'Tis your turn to bow.**_

_**Now release from your grasp,**_

_**The terrorized maiden,**_

_**Don't make me use force now,**_

_**Or you'll need severe aiding."**_

A shadowy figure shrouded in mist stepped out from a gate, which closed right behind it.

"_**It's a lie, it's impossible,**_

_**No, this can't be true.**_

_**You were broken and killed,**_

_**We defeated you!!**_

_**We wiped you away,**_

_**From the field of dreams,**_

_**There's no way you could've seen,**_

_**Through the mighty king's scheme!!**_

_**We attacked you,**_

_**We broke you,**_

_**Shattered you to pieces,**_

_**I can never believe you!!**_

_**We destroyed your haven,**_

_**Got rid of your home,**_

_**Tore down your allies,**_

_**And took your throne!!"**_

The figure chuckled before responding,

"_**Did I not tell you,**_

_**It twas all just a ruse?**_

_**I let you win,**_

_**For I had nothing to lose.**_

_**True though, you destroyed my home,**_

_**My life and my friends,**_

_**but things can rebuild,**_

_**It was not the end.**_

_**I let you take my throne,**_

_**To see what you'd do,**_

_**And now that I'm stronger,**_

_**You're kingdom's doomed."**_

Lightning fast, the boy was torn open in the stomach, a green substance oozing out of him. He dropped to his knees, hardly able to breath. "Now," The figure said."Go tell your father that."

The boy nodded, and fled through a gate. The figure turned to the girl, who was on her knees a good distance away, her skirt torn at the edges, sleeves torn to the elbows, and her raven hair ruffled. The figure motioned for the girl to come forth, and she did, scared what would happen if she disobeyed.

"He won't bother you again, girl. You needn't worry." The figure said. The raven-haired girl realized the silkiness in the stranger's voice. It was so pure. The girl got a better look at the figure, since the mist was clearing. The raven-haired girl saw the figure was also a girl.

The mysterious girl had on a sleeveless purple, blue, light green and gold top that was tied around her neck, the colors mixing and fusing together in an abstract way. She had a red and white arm warmer that fanned out kimono-style with buckles at the top and at the elbow on her right arm that ended in the middle of her palm. On her left arm she had a black and crimson fish-net style fingerless glove that connected to her ring of black gold that was on her middle finger.

She had a light blue, pink and purple abstract- patterned mini skirt that went to mid-thigh with full slits in it. Under that were a pair of slightly loose green pants with a multi - colored red, purple, and white dragon snaking around her left leg, and a blue-gray fire symbol with lavender-gray 'sparks' on her right pants leg.

The girl also had beautiful, flawless fair skin, sparkling emerald green eyes, and sweet, silky pastel pink hair, that went down to her mid-thigh.

"Wh-who are you?" The girl asked shyly, in awe of the stranger. The girl chuckled. "No, I suppose you wouldn't know. I have been gone long." The rosette muttered, half to herself, half to the raven-haired girl. The raven-haired girl wondered if to respond or not. "I must go now, and you shall dream again without disturbances, alright, friend?" The raven-haired nodded, a bit confused by the stranger's use of the word 'friend.'

A gate opened, it's destination hidden, and the stranger stepped backwards toward it. "Wa-wait!! Don't go!! You still haven't answered my question yet!! Who are you?!?" The raven-haired girl called to the girl, more bravely now. The girl nearly stepped backwards into the gate, and allowed it to go. But before it disappeared, she heard the stranger's silky voice, with a musical tone,

"_**I protect the dreams,**_

_**Of those who are believers,**_

_**For I am the all-powerful,**_

_**Mystic Dream-Weaver."**_

**Well, that's it. The Prelude of Dreams. Kind of like a prologue, but not quite. **

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Should I keep it? Continue it? Burn it? Destroy it? Do you have any comments? Suggestions? Criticisms **

**I wanna hear them!! Praise, suggestions, flames, tell me what you thought of it. But, if you're going to flame it, please don't kill me for the poems and rhymes in here. I made them up myself, and it took a while to figure out what to put. **

**Well, that's all I have to say. Please review.** Ja

**Translations**

_**Ja-Goodbye, See ya, Later, etc.**_

_**Nani-What**_

**-Naruki- XD**


	2. Sakura

**Hullo!! I give you, the second chapter of Dream Weaver!! I just got an idea for the second chapter, and so instead of slacking off, might as well make progress, even though I just submitted the story. Well, whoever's reading this, please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: 1)I'm an American, 2)I'm a girl, 3)Under 15, 4) IT'S A _FAN _FICTION!!!!**

**I'LL NEVER OWN IT, AND NEITHER WILL YOU!!!!!! -bursts to tears-**

**Key - - - - - -**

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

"_**Singing/reciting poem/prophecy/rhyme"**_

_Letters/books/signs, etc._

_**Poem/rhyme/song/prophecy**_

**Different language being used – Translations at bottom(Not always different language. Trust your common sense with this one,)**

Hinata woke to a knock on her door. "Hinata-**sama**? It's time to get up. Breakfast is downstairs. Don't take too long, we need to get to school soon." Her cousin Neji told her through the door. "**Hai**." Hinata groaned, and got out of bed. Picking out a pair of skinny jeans and a simple light blue and light green top with elbow-length sleeves, the 15-year-old raven-haired teen went and took her shower in 7 minutes.

She then brushed her mid-length raven-colored hair, packed her bag with her journal, her laptop, and last night's math home work, picked up her white and blue jacket off its hook, and went downstairs to join her cousin, little sister and father at the breakfast table.

"**Ohayo Otou-sama, onee-chan, nii-sama.**"

Her father and Neji grunted as they began to eat, while her little sister responded properly. "Good morning, Hinata- **onee-sama**. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Y-yes. And wh-what about y-you Hanabi-**onee-chan**?" Hinata answered her younger sister. "Yes, I did too. Well, I better get going soon, Haruka and I have some things to get done before school.** Sayonara Otou-sama**,** nii-sama**, **onee-sama**." Hanabi stated, then grabbed her bag and left to meet her friend.

"Speaking of school, you two need to get out to the bus stop- your chauffeur is sick today, so he can't take you."

"**Hai**, Hiashi-**sama**." Neji said.

"Y-yes, **Otou-sama**." Hinata said. They then grabbed their bags and went out of their house/mansion and around the corner to the designated area.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Needless to say, Hinata was tired, and the bus was very loud and packed. Her family had just gotten back from a 2-week cruise, and she had gotten used to sleeping in late, so, naturally, she was half-asleep. Walking down the aisle, Hinata scanned the bus for a place to sit. Several people were sitting and talking and laughing and joking with their friends.

Unfortunately, Hinata's friend Ino was almost as rich as her family, so she had a chauffeur, and Tenten walked to school early in the morning, and Temari attending her father's funeral with her brothers, of what she had heard from her late-night talk with Tenten.

She spotted a seat available next to a person whose black hoodie was pulled up over their face, leaning against the window. "A-Ano . . . M-may I sit w-with you?" The person gave no sign of having heard her, other than move their backpack on the floor. "**A-Arigato-gazimus**." Hinata thanked the person, sitting down.

The bus started to move.

Minutes later, the person shifted, yawned, and stretched their arms out, before leaning back onto the seat. "Sakura." She said. She had a silky voice that was beautiful, and Hinata saw from her hands, her skin was fair. "Huh?"

The girl laughed. "My name. It's Sakura."

"O-oh! I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata. I-It's n-nice to m-meet you, Sakura-san."

Sakura sighed with a hint of laughter in her voice, and turned to her. "Nice to meet ya too, Hinata! And you don't have to call me that. Just call me Sakura. K?"

"O-okay, Sakura-**chan**." Hinata said, taking note of her emerald eyes. They seemed so familiar. Like someone she knew, but she didn't remember anyone with green eyes, much less emerald ones. Unless you count the stranger in her dream. _'What did she call herself again? The Dream Keeper? No, Dream Seeper? That's not it. . . . Dream Guardian? That's not it either. . .'_

"Hey, Hinata, you there?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Hinata's face, bringing her into reality.

"H-huh? Oh, y-yeah!! S-sorry, I j-just g-got l-lost in my th-thoughts.** Gomen**." Hinata apologized.

"No problem. I get lost in mine all the time. So, whatcha thinking about?" Sakura said, striking up a conversation.

"N-Nothing really. Just, this dream I-I had last n-night. It was so very strange. . . ."

"Well what happened in it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"W-Well, I-I was on a beach on a beautiful star-filled night, w-with a very cute brunette b-boy. W-We were talking and s-said we l-loved each other, b-but he s-s-sounded u-unsure. . . Then, I a-asked him i-if he really did l-love me, a-and he e-eventually said he didn't, and. . I-I asked him w-why he lied to me, and he said that he l-lied to me, because it was th-the easiest way to get close to me, s-so he c-could kill me. . . ." She drifted off, recalling her dream.

"And then?!?!" Sakura asked excitedly. Obviously she was captivated by Hinata's dream.

"A-And then he spoke in rhyme of something about the per-performance finished a-and the last act being played out. And. . and the bluff of a king being his doom, and the past playing a role unknowingly a-and the family's life beginning to take it's toll or something. . ." Hinata answered her question, and saw that Sakura was eager to hear the rest of it.

"Then, right as he was about to decapitate me, something flew and knocked the sword out of his hand, while petals began to fall onto the beach, and I felt his aura change from powerful and evil to shocked and afraid." Hinata saw Sakura anxious for more, taking in every word of it. She switched to her story-telling side.

"All of a sudden, I hear a voice, but I was too scared to notice it's silky smoothness. It was another person, and she, too, spoke in rhyme. I think she said something like. . ." Hinata closed her eyes, trying to recall the rhyme. "Ah, yes!! She said;

_**'Ah, but you forget,**_

_**The greatest of acts,**_

_**Always must have,**_

_**A sequel - it's fact.**_

_**Now, quell down,**_

_**And if you please,**_

_**Release the bird you've captured,**_

_**Let her go free.' "**_

"And then?!? And then?!?!?" Hinata had to refrain from laughter at Sakura's child-like response to her dream.

"And then, he said 'No, it can't be. . ' and then, the girl said, again in rhyme form. . . hold, on, let me see if I can remember it. . . ." She closed her eyes shut tight to think. "Ah, yes, of course!! She said;

_**'Yes, young tiger,**_

_**It is I,**_

_**My return has come,**_

_**Why are you so surprised?**_

_**You knew it was coming,**_

_**That it wasn't the end,**_

_**But you prayed I was broken,**_

_**And needed to mend.**_

_**Oh, how foolish,**_

_**Far, far from the truth,**_

_**I'm stronger than ever,**_

_**It was just a mere dupe.'**_

"Then?!!" Sakura asked. "Err, hold on, let me try and remember what hap--Oh, now I remember!"

" _**'But now I am back,**_

_**Your reign of terror ends now,**_

_**Step down from your throne,**_

_**'Tis your turn to bow.**_

_**Now release from your grip,**_

_**The terrorized maiden,**_

_**Don't make me use force now,**_

_**Or you'll need severe aiding.**_

Then, her shadowy figure stepped out from a type of portal, shrouded by mist. The boy said it was impossible, that it was a lie, that they had defeated her, broken and killed her. That they had wiped her from the field of all dreams, that it was impossible she could see they're king's scheme.

"He said they attacked her, broken and shattered her, that he could never believe her. And they. . Wait, I remember it! He said;

_**'We destroyed your haven,**_

_**Got rid of your home,**_

_**Tore down your allies,**_

_**and took your throne!!'**_

"She then chuckled, and asked him if she did not tell him it was all just a ruse and that she had let them defeat her because she had nothing to lose. But she said it was true they took her home and haven and destroyed her life and her friends, but that those things can be rebuilt, and it was not the end. She told him that she let them take her throne, just to see what they would do, but she was now stronger than ever, and his kingdom was surely doomed.

"She struck him a blow in the stomach, and a green substance--his blood, I assumed-- came oozing out. He had let go of me, and I went away a few feet, scared. He was barely breathing for what I could tell. The girl then said 'Now, go tell your father that.'

"He then disappeared through another portal, then she called me over. Obviously, I was frightened of her, but I obeyed. She told me that he would not be troubling me anymore. When I asked her who she was, she talked to herself that it's been a long time and that I wouldn't know. Then, she told me she must go, and that I would dream without disturbances. Just as she disappearing into a portal she called, I asked who she was. She then responded, in yet another rhyme,

_**'I protect the dreams**_

_**Of those who are believers**_

_**for I am the all-powerful**_

_**Mystic-' "**_

" _**'Dream Weaver!!' "**_

Hinata gasped. "You know about her too?!?" Sakura nodded vigorously. "Of course!! She's my idol!! Several times, she's saved me from nightmares when I was a child!! I'm her biggest fan!!"

"Biggest. . . . fan?" Hinata asked, confused. "Yup!!" Sakura responded. "There's even a website dedicated to her, where people tell their stories about their encounters with her in their dreams!! I'll write it down for you, if you're interested."

Hinata was in shock."O-okay. Th-thank you, S-Sakura-chan. . ." But Hinata couldn't help feeling a little bit disappointed that she wasn't the only one.

Sakura wrote it down on a scrap paper she found in her backpack and gave it to Hinata. Here. It's I'm an Expert Weaver on there, and my user name's 'Dream Blossom'!! You should totally post your story on the website!!"

"Ok! I will. Thanks, Sakura-**chan**!!"

"No problem, Hinata! Hm? Oh hey, look, we're at school already."Sakura pointed out. "I guess you're right." The two girls began to talk excitedly as they walked through the halls. "So, Sakura-chan, are you new here?"

"Yeah. Oh! That reminds me, I go to go get my schedule from the attendance office! I'll see you around Hinata!"Sakura said, before dashing off to to school's attendance office. Hinata then waved and continued to class. She realized how she told her dream with such skill, if she dared to say so herself, and she hardly stuttered around her. She smiled at the thought she had made a friend just by riding the bus, which she had hated when she first rode it in first grade. _'The irony. . .'_ Hinata thought.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!! What's up?" A brunette with her hair in two buns asked her as she walked into homeroom.

- - - -

Sakura smirked as she headed to the attendance office. _'So, Hinata's that girl, eh? Interesting, how Lady Fate would have me save, then befriend her. . . . Damn that Inuzuka. At least it wasn't his brother last night. Otherwise, I don't think I could've made it. Though I'm stronger than before, I still need time to recover. . . .'_

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she ran into a wall. She backed up and rubbed her nose. "Ow. ." She muttered, before realizing she was in front of the attendance office. "Heh. . . What do you know?" She asked herself, ignoring the stares from the other students and went on to get her schedule.

**And that's it!! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I decided to do the buds scene cuz not many high school fanfictions I read involve scenes on the bus. . .heheh . . **

**And let me thank Cooro, a guest, and werewolfluvr147, a member, for reviewing, and werewolfluvr147 again for putting me on story alert. Thank you so much!!!!!**

**Translations**

_**Sama- a higher form of respect that 'san.' Means 'lord' or 'lady.' Shows great respect.**_

_**Hai- Yes, ok, fine, alright, etc. some form of recognition and/or agreement.**_

_**Ohayo-Good morning**_

_**Otou-sama/Otou-san- Father**_

_**Nii-sama/Nii-san- Older brother**_

_**Onee-chan-Younger sister**_

_**Onee-sama/Onee-san-Older sister**_

_**Sayonara- Goodbye**_

_**Ano- Hey, used to get someone's attention**_

_**Arigato-gazimus-Thank you with respect**_

_**Chan-Used to express endearment(friend-like or love-like) normally to girls. Used for little boys, pets and amoung boyfriend/girlfriend, lovers. Gives sense of childish cuteness.**_

_**Gomen-Sorry**_

**Th-th-that's all folks!! Please Read and Review!! **Ja

**-Naruki- XD**


	3. Newcomer

**OHAYO!It's 8:47 am on Sunday morning where I am right now, and the reviews I read makes me just HAVE to keep typing and updating! But, first things first. . .**

**Ok, last night around 10:00pm, I finished the second chapter and said I thank Cooro, a guest and werewolfluvr147 for reviewing, and werewolfluvr147 again for putting my on story alert. Well, -sniff- unfortunately, I was being a big fat IDOITIC RETARD and forgot to double-check to see if anyone else had reviewed. . . . . So, PLEASE FORGIVE ME HISHOU-AISUKURI-MU AND SAKURA UCHHIA WHO BOTH REVIEWED, AND HISHOU-AISUKURI-MU AGAIN FOR PUTTING MY STORY ON ALERT AND FAVORITES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Anyways, I sincerely apologize! And, also, I'd like to. . . ya'know what? Screw this! I'm making a list!**

**Reviewers-Status-Chapters reviewed-Story Alert/Favs**

_**Cooro-Guest-Chapter 1**_

_**werewolfluvr147-Member-Chapters 1&2-Story Alert**_

_**hishou-aisukuri-mu-Member-Chapter 1-Favs&Story Alert**_

_**Sakura Uchhia-Member-Chapter 1**_

_**maidenmoonle-Member-Chapters1&2**_

**Alright, yay! The list is finished. (And will hopefully grow.) BUT THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I'M. NOT. A. GUY. I'M. NOT. JAPANESE. I'M. NOT. A. GENIUS. SO I DON'T **

**&#ING OWN IT! -Tears-**

**Key - - - - -**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner'**

"_**Singing/reciting poem/prophecy/rhyme"**_

_Letters/books/signs, etc._

_**Song/poem/prophecy/rhyme**_

**Different language being used-Translations at bottom(Not always different language. You're going to have to trust your common sense with this one.)**

Synonym for a curse word, since my parents found out about me using curses. Lame, I know.

_**- - - - - -**_

_- Sleepy Newcomer -_

Sakura yawned as she walked through the empty hallway. The bell had rung while the attendance office-person looked for her schedule. Sakura looked down at the said piece of paper. It said:

_Homeroom-Hatake Kakashi_

_2nd Block- Yuhi Kurenai-Social Studies_

_3rd Block- Free Period_

_4th Block- Might Gai-Gym_

_Lunch_

_5th Block- Orochimaru-Science_

_6th Block- Hatake Kakashi-Trigonometry_

_7th Block- Free Period_

_8th Block- Mitarashi Anko- Music/Art_

Sakura walked down the halls in search of her homeroom. She blinked herself out of her self-drowsiness state and the slapped herself to make sure she stayed wide awake. _'Just until I can sit down.' _She assured herself. 

"Kakashi-san, you have a new student coming in today. She'll be there any minute now."

The principal beeped in. "**Hai**." A man's voice said before the announcement clicked off.

She knocked on the door to aware them of her presence, then opened the door. Sakura had to use all of her self-control to keep her eyes inside her head, because the teacher was THE weirdest person she had ever seen. And she had seen very, **very** weird people, I can assure you.

He had silver spikey hair that defied gravity, and wore a mask on his lower face, and a type of . . . . eye patch. . . that covered his left eye, showing only his right one. Odder yet, he wore regular teacher-business clothes. . . . She found him so. . . . odd.

"Ah, hello there. You must be the new student Tsunade-sama buzzed in about. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your homeroom and, most likely, your math teacher, too. How about you introduce yourself to the class before I pick out your seat?"Sakura nodded at the teacher's statement.

"I'm Sakura. I transferred 'ere from New Zealand, and b'fore that, Sydney, Australia."Sakura stated with a hint of a British accent, and looked at Kakashi expectingly.

"A little more about yourself if you please, Sakura-**san**. Like your likes, dislikes and hobbies."

"Fine." To the other students, it sounded really weird, because she pronounced "fine" like 'phy-ine', with emphasis on the 'f,' like in the 'p-h' pronounceation, and the 'ine' was pronounced in the way you would pronounce 'dine,' but was more stretched, with a bit of a British coating to it.

"I like sleeping, dreaming, all types of fiction, lit'ature, and music. I dislike being interrupted, woken up, annoying people, sluts, and perverts. I enjoy making up my own rhymes, dreaming, and doing anything music- or fiction-related, preferably sci-fi, in my free time. Any questions?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. May you take off your hood, Sakura-**san**? It's against dress code." Kakashi stated. Sakura sighed. "Fine." there it was again. The other students still were weirded out by the was she pronounced that word. She pulled off her hood, and several people gasped when they saw her hair. Her long, pastel **pink** hair. 

A hand went up in the air. "Naruto." Kakashi stated, flipping a page in a little orange book he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.. The said boy drew a breath and was about to ask his question when;

"My hair color _is_ natural, thank ya ve'y much!" Sakura said, annoyed.

"You'll have to dye your hair back to it's natural color, Sakura-**san**." Kakashi said. "It's **natural**." She insisted. "Then you mind if I do this." He said, and pulled a piece of her hair out. She gave him a confused look. "DNA testing." He said, flipping a page. "Now, sit down in the seat in front of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, raise your hand.

A boy with raven-colored hair in the resemblance of a chicken's **ketsunoana** raised his hand. Sakura went over and took her seat in front of the said boy. "Free period, do what ever you want- just don't burn down the school. "Oh, darn." Sakura mutterred sarcastically, earning a few laughs from those who heard her.

Sakura dug through her backpack and brought out her trusty, soft, gray and blue pillow, put it down on the desk, put her arms around it and laid her head on the desk. "What are you doing?" A voice asked her. "Goin' ta sleep." She grumbled. "Hn." Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored it. Someone flicked her neck. She pretended it didn't happen. An object, most likely a hornet, hit her at the base of her neck. Now she was getting ticked. Something hit her in the back of the head extremely hard. 

Sakura's head shot up. "What the bloody--!" She turned around emerald met onyx. She glared at him. He glared back. "Leave. Me. Be."

"Wasn't me." He said.

"What the heck! You expect me ta believe that?" Sakura asked. Yeah, she was pissed.

"It. Was. Not. Me." he repeated.

"And I had tea with the devil 'imself last Tuesday.!"She retorted.

". . . Hn." He responded. Sakura glared at him. He raised an eyebrow. She continued into a death glare. He glared back. "Oi, SAKURA-**SAN**!" A loud boy yelled at her from two rows over. The boy glanced in the direction the noise came from. Sakura followed his gaze. It was the boy who wanted to know if her hair was really pink. 

_What did Hatake-sensei call him again? Naruko? Naturdo? Nayruto? Naruto? Yeah, that's it. Naruto.' _Sakura pondered before reaching conclusion. "'Ello, Naruto-**san**. Can I 'elp you?" She said politely as he came over, hiding her anger.

**'Where does that punk get off, nearly bursting our eardrums!'**

_'I wouldn't know. Somewhere down under.'_

**'Oh-ho! He's certainly **going** down under if he yells again!'**

_'Couldn't agree more, but you have to admit—he's got guts yelling like that. Especially to _us

**'Or he's just a bloody effin' retard.'**

_'Or that.'_

"Eh, Sakura, I was wondering, maybe, since you're new here and all, do you wanna hang out with me and my friends at lunch today?" he asked, a sloppy grin on his face. 

Naruto was . . . odd. Sakura had to admit. He had lively cerulean blue eyes and spikey blonde hair that went every direction, and three whisker marks on each cheek. But, she had to admit, he was pretty cute, if not a bit handsome.

"Sure, Naruto-**san**. I'd like that.** Doriarigato-gazimus**."

"GREAT! Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan! You're going to love my group, we'll be best friends!" He said/yelled, though more quietly, as Kakashi was giving them weird looks. 

"Ok. Hey, Naruto-**san**, do you perchance know a girl named Hinata?" Sakura asked him. "Hinata? Yeah, I know her! Why?" Naruto said. "Ah, no reason."

"Oh. . . Ok then! Hey, what classes do you have next?" He asked impateintly. Sakura showed him her schedule. "Hm. . . . I only see you in gym, music and art, not counting lunch. . . . Well that sucks! I guess we'll have to deal with it then. Let's make every class we have together count!" Naruto then pulled her into a hug. "**Dobe**."

"What, **Teme**?"

"You're choking her." Naruto looked down and saw Sakura turning blue from lack of oxygen. Naruto then released her from his death-grip. "oops-sorry Sakura-**chan**."

"Ah, it's ok, Naruto-**san**." As she brushed the imaginary dirt off of her jeans, then looked at the clock. "Hm. Almost time for class excha—" she was cut off by the bell. "Well, I'll see ya around, Sakura-**chan**!" Naruto said, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the room. Sakura sighed and put her pillow back in her bag._ '**Kuso.**' _She thought, as she left the room for her next class.

**- - - - - - - **

**Look, I'm sorry, I just can't think of anything, ok? I'll try to get another dream-sequence in or something like that next chapter, but it might not be posted because I'm leaving the country. . . Oh, I should tell you guy, WEDNESDAY I'M GOING TO JAPAN! WHOOOO! so, yay me, but, it means, that I won't be able to post even if I manage to type up the next chapter.**

**So, yeah. . . . . . -sweat drop-**

**Translations**

_**Hai- yes, ok, fine, yeah, etc. Some sign of recognition and you're/they're paying attention.**_

_**San- Shows respect. Basically means Mr., Miss, Ms, Mrs., etc.**_

_**Ketsunoana- Butt, buttocks, rear end, etc. Just felt like putting that in there. I'm weird like that, got a problem?**_

_**Doriarigato-gazimus- Thank you very much. "Gazimus" shows respect.**_

_**Dobe- Insult. Sasuke calls Naruto this in the Japanese anime/manga. Not sure what it means.**_

_**Teme- Another insult. Naruto calls Sasuke this in the Japanese anime/manga. I think I know what it means, but I'll not risk being wrong.**_

_**Chan- Used on girls' names or little children or pets. Can be used to express love, childish cuteness or closeness, sch as friendship. It is used amoung friends, family and even amoung lovers.**_

_**Kuso- A curse.**_

_**Please review. XD**_

_**-Naruki-**_


	4. Workshop

**Hello, minna-san!(That means everyone) How are you? Hopefully doing well! Like I am! Well, I leave for Japan early tomorrow, so I'm constantly typing this, hoping to get it done today(4-18-08). Which hopefully I have, cuz I'm not gonna re-edit the beginning. It'll take too much effort. Anyways, time for my list of whom I'd like to thank! (It shall be who reviewed the last chapter, to keep it short.)**

**Reviewers-Status-Chapter(s) reviewed-Story Alert/Favs**

_**The Galaxia Chronicler-Member-Chapter 3-Story Alert**_

_**IndieArtist-Member-Chapter 3-Favs/Story Alert**_

_**PhantomSou103-Member-Chapter 3-Story Alert**_

**Yeah, it's not too long this time. . . . but thank you guys SOOOO much for reviewing and such! Well, better get along with the story now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. . . . . . WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Bursts into hysterics-**

**Key - - - - - - -**

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

**'Inner.'**

"_**Singing/reciting poem/rhyme/prophecy"**_

_Letters/book/signs, etc._

_**Song/Poem/Rhyme/Prophecy**_

**Different Language – Translations at bottom(Not always different language. Gonna have to trust your common sense on this one.)**

Synonym for cuss word-My parents found out about me cursing in fanfictions, so, yeah. Lame-that's be a YES!

**- - - - -**

_- Workshop -_

Sakura navigated herself through the school using the map located conveniently in her agenda. Other than bumping into five posts, 7 people and three teachers, she finally found where her locker is. Unfortunately for her, just as she reached her locker, she saw Kakashi's classroom 3 doors down. She hit her head on her locker door.

"Y'know, every time you hit your head on something, you go down an I.Q. Point, and, by the looks of it—you can't afford to lose anymore than you have already."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Speak for ya'self." She told him. She knew he would be a pain in the royal arse.**(Not a cuss word. HA!)**

"Huh?" She then turned around and hit him with her backpack, hitting his head. He staggered backwards, backing into the lockers behind him hard. "What the **heck** was that for!" The boy asked stubbornly.

"Careful, now. You wouldn't want ta lose the 'ole 23 I.Q. Points you have left, cuz you can't afford to lose any more than you've got. The boy swore under his breath and dashed away, presumably to his next class. 

People in the halls started applauding. She raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off, and opening her locker with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Wow, that was really brave of you! Way to go, girl!"

Soon, the hallway was filled with everyone talking about her beating up the poor guy she did.

"That was amazing! No one **ever **stands up to Mizuki!"

"Who's that girl? Is she new?"

"Yeah, she has to be! I don't remember knowing anybody with** pink** hair."

"P-pink hair?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Really weird."

"She's really brave!"

"And strong, too!"

"She didn't show any emotion when he insulted her, either!"

"What;s with the pink hair though?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's dyed."

Sakura sighed. Would they only remember her for her pink hair once she left? She missed New Zealand already. She shut her locker door, slid her Social Studies book in her bag and then looked for Kurenai's class.

"Room 312, 313, 314, here we are! Room 315!" She said to herself. She opened the door, and headed to the teacher's desk. "**Ano**, **sensei**?"

A woman with black hair and red eyes turned around. "Yes? How may I help you?" She asked politely. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt, and over that, an odd white shirt, with layers that looked like gauze wrapped around it, and a white skirt with red trim.

"I'm the new student, Haruno Sakura. I need a place to sit." Sakura told the teacher. She wasn't nervous. 

She had been through this so many times, she wasn't even nervous when her family told her she would be moving to another part of the world.

"Ah, yes. The new student." The woman, who Sakura guessed was more then likely the teacher Yuhi Kurenai, repeated. "Well, you came on a great day- I was going to out up the new seating chart the today." She said standing up with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Just sit where ever or stay standing. I'll announce where everyone will be sitting once the bell rings." she said. Sakura decided to settle up right on the windowsill in the back, looking outside into the forest near the school.

_'So, 'ow long ya reckon we'll be 'ere?'_

**'Until May an' Dan get ti'ed of us, I guess.'**

_'You're prob'ly right. Where do you think we'll end up next?'_

**'I don't know. Hopefully back in Italy, or Paris. Maybe ev'n New Zealand.'**

_'Yeah. _Hopefully.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts by the teacher. "Alright class, settle down. I have a new seating chart, so pay attention- I'm only going to say where you're sitting once, so don't miss it. Okay, right here at the front row, we have Ami, Shiro, Mikoto, Akane and Aya. Second row. . ."

Sakura was in a daze, only slightly conscience, so she wouldn't miss her name. ". . . and Sakura will sit at back next to the window. Now, silently turn your textbooks to page 243, and continue reading about the French Revolution until page 249. Then, answer questions 1-8, omit number 4. When you're done, you can read silently, pass notes or work on the extra-credit worksheets located in the front. You may begin."

Sakura did as she was told, and breezed through the pages. Well, more like skimmed, but, hey, the answers are _right there _if she needs to look back. So, she figured it would be easier to skim, then look for the answers, rather than spend a bunch of time reading, then looking for the answers.

She was done in roughly 10 minutes.

She closed her book, paper still in it, and got out her pillow. She stretched her arms, yawned silently, and laid her head on the pillow. She wrapped her arms around her head and pulled her hoodie up. She then slept.

- - - - - 

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was free ice cream from the ice cream man and his small, adored pink and yellow truck. A little girl about the age of six was skipping down the side walk, when the storm clouds came and everybody mysteriously disappeared.

The girl, in her pretty, bright pink baby doll dress and matching ribbons, started to look around frantically, her eyes welling up with tears. "M-mommy? Da-daddy? C-Ca-Casey? Mi-Mindi? Wh-where are you? Th-this isn't f-funny! Pl-Please come back!" She said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Little girl,your mommy and daddy and little friends are gone." A deep rumbling voice came from nowhere.

"G-gone? Wh-where'd they go?"

"Why, little girl, they got eaten up. And your next!" the deep voice boomed, and giant, bloody thorn-covered vines came and moved towards the little girl. They were about upon her when, all of a sudden, a colorful blur came swooping down and got the little girl out of harms way. 

"My, my. Targeting poor, defenseless little girls now, are we? How dishonorable! Is this _really_ what you've sunk to?" A silky voice asked, stepping onto the vines. "Y-you? N-no! Impossible! Does this mean. . . . Kenshi wasn't lying?"

"_**Yes, It is true,**_

_**I've returned, can't you see?**_

_**How can you be so surprised,**_

_**When you knew it was to be?"**_

The owner of the voice took out a giant scythe from no where. "H. . . how?" The deep voice asked. The silky voice giggled - a girl, obviously.

"_**You thought you were rid of me,**_

_**But believe my shadow, you were wrong,**_

_**I'm back now, stronger finally,**_

_**Now, let's not have this take long.**_

_**I have matters to attend,**_

_**So let's get it over and done,**_

_**We'll battle it out to the fullest,**_

_**And then you'll be long gone."**_

She dashed along the giant vine, and went to the very end of it. Then, in one swift movement, she chopped the vine off with the scythe, and the whole pant died and withered up. In a matter of seconds, it had deteriorated and disappeared.

The little girl came out of where she was put to hide, and went to the other girl's side. "Thank you for saving me miss! You're my hero."

"It was no problem, little girl. Just be more careful now, alright?" The older girl asked the younger one, who nodded. "By the way, who are you, miss?" She asked. The older girl laughed.

"_**I protect the dreams**_

_**Of those who are believers,**_

_**For I am the all-powerful,**_

_**Mystic Dream Weaver."**_

She said, then cut a space in the air above her, and jumped into the gate. "Take care now, little girl." She called after her. "I will!" Said the little girl.

Even though the Dream Weaver was in the gate, she could tell the dream was back to normal. She smiled, and then walked in the empty space of oblivion. Coming to a door, she moved her hand upward, let it snake toward the side, then cut the door down the middle in an uppercut with her scythe.

It let her enter.

She sat down in her workshop, brushing her long pink tresses out of her face. She tossed the scythe, and it went automatically to her weapons' vault near her room—she could feel it there. Sighing, she reached out and grabbed a dark green hair band, and tied her long, pastel hair back into a low ponytail. 

The Dream Weaver then swung around in her hair and stood up, facing a bunch of tapestries. She carefully examined the one that had been the little girls. It was all fixed now, except for one thread out of place. With expert precision, she untangled the thread, and wove it back into its exact proper place.

_'Now there shouldn't be a hole in her dream, allowing _them_ to crawl through.'_

The Dream Weaver thought, smiling to herself. She carefully examined all of the tapestries currently hung up on the giant wall, and let out a sigh of satisfactory. All tapestries were perfect.

_'Now, I can go into my own dreams.'_

The Dream Weaver went to the door, looked over her shoulder, and then left, to her own dream field.

- - - - - - - - -

"Now, can anyone tell me what was one of the causes of the French Revolution? Anyone? Ah, Sakura, how about you?" Kurenai asked her.

Sakura lifted her head drowsily, and looked at her teacher. She blinked once. Twice. It took a minute for the question to register in her ind before she pulled up the right answer. "There was no mi'le class. You were either a member of the clergy, a noble, or a part of the bougasie."**(sp?)**

Kurenai nodded. "Alright, I'll take. But next time, try to pay closer attention rather than sleeping."

"**Hai**." Sakura muttered, laying her head on her hand.

_'God, I just _hate _school!'_

**I know, right? I'd much rath'r sleep. . . .or check out some 'ot guys.**

_'Shut it, you.'_

**'I'm jus' sayin' . . .'**

_'Do _you_ want to be goin' Down Under, too?'_

**'Alrigh', alrigh'! Geez, don't get cranky with me, girl!'**

_'Just leave.'_

**'Fine.'**

Sakura sat there, bored to death, listening to the lesson of the French Revolution.

_'What the bloody--! I don't know any of this bloody, god-forsaken--!'_

**'Temper, temper!'**

_'Yeah, yeah, don't nag me, w'man!'_

**'The irony. Think we'd know at least **something**, considering we've lived in Paris for 3 years.'**

_'Wait a minute--I thought I got rid of you!'_

**'Yeah well, I'm back!'**

_'Inner!'_

**'Fine, fine, I'm going, I'm goin', geez. Don't have a cow, w'man.'**

**- - - - - - - **

**And, that finishes the story! Yay, I got it done before Wednesday! Well, anyways, you probably won't get any updates from me, since I'm going to Japan and we'll be site seeing and such. . . but during night before I go to bed, and when in the Red-Carpet Club at the airport(My parents are members), I'll probably be on.**

**So, maybe you'll see an update in the following week(s), maybe not. But I am a bit sad I won't be able to update, I like writing this story, especially when you guys tell me how much you like it-- it makes me work harder! Well, I better wrap this up. See ya next chapter! Please review!**

**Translations**

_**Ano- Hey, used to get someone's attention.**_

_**Sensei- Teacher**_

_**Hai-Yes, ok, alright, fine, yeah, some sign of recognition to show you're paying attention/listening.**_

_**-Naruki-**_


	5. Gym BORING?

**KUNICHIWA!!I'M BA-ACK!! Did ya miss me? I missed writing!! Seriously, we did so much and hardly took buses or taxies, just walked til our feet nearly killed us and rode the subway, and we were basically standing the whole time. Did you know that they literally crush people into the subways during rush hour so that they're packed in their? I wish I could've seen it, but, alas, sleeping in was just too tempting.**

**My dad's seen it though. Well ,enough of Japan. Now, I seriously had writer's block, and so I didn't try to type it. In fact, hardly thought about the story. I guess I was just being lazy. -shrugs- Well, onto the list.**

**Reviewer-Status-Chapter Reviewed-Story Alert/Favs**

_**IndieArtist-Member-Chapter 3&4-Story Alert**_

_**kt.1z.awesome-Member-Chapter 4-Story Alert**_

_**maidenmoonie-Member-Chapter 1,2,&3(wasn't on list last time)**_

_**- - - **_

**Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto-dono.(Shows utmost respect.) -sniffle-**

**Key - - - - - - - - **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner'**

"_**Singing/reciting poem/prophecy/rhyme"**_

_Letters, books, signs, etc._

_**Song/Poem/Prophecy/rhyme**_

**Different Language being used (Not always different language. Gonna have to trust your common sense on this one.)**

Synonym for cuss word-Like I said before, parents found out. . . .yeah, I hate them for that. What hypocrites, they cuss whenever they get ticked, especially my mom.(Cusses when slightly ticked. They're being so hypocritical, I know.)

**- - - -**

_Gym . . . . . BORING?!_

"Alright, my youthfully youthful students!! You are to do 20 youthful laps around the gym, then pair up in twos and do 30 youthful crunches each, then you are to start playing a youthfully youthful game of the sweet youthful sport, basketball!! Begin!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

The two continued for some amount of time, while the rest of the class began, this being normal for them. Sakura was unsure of it and a bit wary, worried the teacher was a pedophile**(Hey, you would be, too)**, but started her laps with the rest of the class.

Halfway done with her laps, Sakura yawned. She was tired. In gym while running. Strange girl, eh?

"Oi, Sakura-**chan**!!" Naruto said, running up beside her. "Eh? Oh, 'ey Naruto-**san**."

"Say, what lap are you on?" He asked curiously. "Last one." She responded. "Great, me too!!" Naruto then continued to babble on about something as Sakura tuned him out, until they finished their laps. "HEY!! Sakura-chan, I just had a GREAT idea!! How about we be partners for the sit-ups!!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Depends, can you stop yelling in my ear?"

"Yup!" He responded quietly, nodding his head up and down.

"Okay then, we can be partners." she said, as they moved over to an empty spot. Naruto did his crunches first. He did them a bit slow, but they finished fast enough, or so it seemed to Sakura.

"You're turn."

"**Hai**."

They switched places and Sakura did 11 crunches fairly well, until she went back down . . . . and didn't come up. Naruto knitted his brows together in worry. "Sakura-**chan**? Sakura-**chan**, are you ok?!" He leaned over to see the problem, and saw that Sakura. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . was asleep.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. _'How could someone fall asleep in gym class?' _He wondered.

"S-Sakura-chan!! Wake up!!" He yelled at her.

"Eh? **Nani**? What are you doing in my room, Naruto?" she asked drowsily.

"We're at school in the gym!!" He said/shouted.

"Oh. . . . did I fall asleep?" She asked him dumbly.

He sweat dropped. "YES!!" He yelled at her in frustration. "Oh. . . sorry." She said, before resuming her crunches.

"Sakura-chan, how can you fall asleep?" He asked.

"I dunno . . . I guess because. . .this gym is. . . .is boring." She said, in between her crunches.

"BORING?! HOW CAN GYM BE BORING?!" He yelled, the whole class turning their attention to the two. Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. Just is." Just then, Gai looked at the clock and dismissed the students to the changing rooms to change out of their gym uniforms.

**- - - - **

"B-But Sasuke-**kun**!! W-We, we did it together!! I-I th-thought y-you lo-lov-loved me!!" A brunette whined at her boyfriend. Or rather, her EX-boyfriend. "You're point?"

"B-But, I-I thought . . . you were going t-to help me be-become a. . . a coach. . . ."

"As if, loser. You'll never do anything useful with your life, just become a whore or something, live that way." He said coolly.

"P-Pl-Please, Sasuke-kun!! J-Just give me a-an--"

"No."

B-but--"

"Hn." The raven haired boy walked away, leaving the brunette alone in her own tears. But he didn't care. He never did. She was just one of his useless fangirls who annoyed him. He just used her to pass the time. She didn't mean anything to him.

He rounded the corner and entered the cafeteria, then going over and sitting at his usual spot alone.

Sasuke didn't need friends. Nor want any. They were just annoying people who were "close" to you and butt into your life, to later disappear and it to seem as they never existed. He didn't bother with them anymore.

He leaned back onto the wall, and put his feet up onto the table. He didn't care what anybody did, as long as they didn't threaten him and his position in the school.

Uchiha Sasuke was the one and only, cold-hearted, cruel, emotionless, human ice cube, and everybody who feared about their health stayed out of his way.

**- - - - -**

**Teheheheh. . . . . Sorry, this chapter's short, I just couldn't really think of anything for this chapter!! but Oro's chem class is coming up soon, so it will be better next class, I promise!!**

**Translations**

_**Chan- Used on the end of girls' or little boys and even pets' names to express love, childness cuteness or closeness, such as friendship. Is used between friends, family, and even amoung lovers.**_

_**San-Shows respect. Is equivalent to 'Mr.,' 'Miss,' Ms.,' Mrs.,' etc.**_

_**Hai-Yes, yeah, ok, fine, etc. Shows some sign of recognition that you're/they're paying attention.**_

_**Nani-What**_

**Anyways, please review!!**

**-Naruki-**


	6. Welcome to Hell

**Yo. Sorry I haven't updated, but, you should all know that I'm lazy by now. And, also, I've been debating whether or not to rewrite my SS report that was due Thursday. I decided not to, but I might change my mind. Oh, and the other day I finished watching Samurai 7. 4 dudes dies, and I liked them a whole bunch, and the ending was weird and kinda unbelievable!! I wish they'd make a sequel series. -Sniff-**

**Yeah, so, I've made three Rozen Maiden AMV's, two for Barasuishou, Kirakishou and Suigintou,(Our Solemn Hour and Bring Me To Life), and then a Suigintou Tribute(Concrete Angel) that I finished yesterday. Not that you care. **

**Also, I went to the Kenny Chesney concert the 26, in Columbia. It was good, but Kenny's foot was crushed and broken. He ran around though, until 'Don't Blink,' when he sat down. Of course, then a fan came on stage with a poster board that said 'I beat cancer with your music,' which got him going again. He wasn't sure if he could do it, we could tell be the look in his eyes. He had Kicks Brooks come out and help him sing a song, and then Uncle Cracker came out. It was cool. But then we left right before the encore, so we'd be home BEFORE 3 in the morning.**

**Hey, if you're actually reading this, say so in a PM, or if you're reviewing, mention it in your review or something. Just curious to see if anyone's actually reading this crap.**

**Ok, so in order to make it up to you, I'm posting two chapter at once!! HAHA!! Man, we're so close to the 20th review mark, cuz there's 19 already. . . . anyways, on to the list!!**

**Reviewer-Status-Chapter(s) Reviewed-Story Alert/Favs**

_**Emy-chan-tan-fan-Guest-Chapter 5**_

_**EliteFang-Member-Chapter 5**_

_**kt.1z.awesome-Member-Chapters 4&5-Story Alert**_

_**IndieArtist-Member-Chapters 3,4&5-Story Alert**_

_**PhantomSoul103-Member-chapters 3&5-Story Alert**_

**And before I begin, I believe_ kt.1z.awesome w_anted to know why Sakura has an Australian accent if she's originally Japanese. Well, you see _kt.1z.awesome_, Sakura has moved a lot in her life, and I mean, A LOT!! I'm talking about, all over the world!! Europe, Asia, North America, South America, Australia, even a northern part of Africa!!**

**So, since she just came from Australia and New Zealand, she has an Autralian accent. But, because she is originally Japanese, she's always kept the language fresh I her mind, just in case she moved there again. Like, I've adapted a southern accent since moving from IL. She just gained it from living there for a while, you know what I mean? Hmm, well, I hope you do, cuz I can't explain now, for that will spoil some of the plot in the future. Hope that cleared things up a bit, though!!**

**- - - - - **

**Disclaimer: I've tried and tried, you guys. But I can't find a job anywhere. It's like the world hates me. So . . . . anyone got a few billion dollars they could loan me? I'll pay you back. . . . . eventually!!**

**Key - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

**'Inner.'**

"_**Singing/reciting poem/prophecy/rhyme."**_

_Letters/books/signs/etc._

_**Song/poem/prophecy/rhyme**_

**Different Language being used (Not always a different language though. Trust you're common sense.)**

Synonym for cuss word (Of course, I'm not being monitored, and I know when my parents are asleep, so I'll be cussing a bit. Heheh. I'm such a devil, aren't I?)

- - - - - - - -

_Welcome to Hell_

Sakura yawned as Naruto yammered on in her ear about something as he watched her get her stuff. "'Eh, Na'uto, can ya 'elp find my science class?" Sakura interrupted him. "Uh, sure. Which teacher do you have?" He asked.

"Err-'Rochimaru. It says 'ere."

Naruto's eyes widened, his face in shock. "No." He whispered. "Um, yes, it says so on my schedule. . ."

"NO!! MY POOR SAKURA-**CHAN**!! WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY DONE TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF TREATMENT?!" Naruto exploded. Sakura gave him a confused expression. "Err, Na'uto, I don't understand. What's so wrong abou' science?"

"It's not that subject, but the teacher." He muttered darkly. " 'Rochimaru? What, is he strict or som'in'?"

"Far worse. . . .you can't afford to not pay attention in his class whether you know it or not. He won't hesitate to write you up for the slightest thing, then make it sound severe on the referral. You have to try to get a class change, Sakura-**chan**. You have to!!" He told her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Um, I've dealt with strict teachers b'fore, Na'uto. I think I can handle this one." She said, as she started walking away.

Naruto's gaze followed her and he sweat dropped. "Sakura-**chan**!! Science is that way!!" He said, pointing in the opposite direction of the one she was going in. She blushed a little bit and turned the right direction. "Erm, I-I knew that. I-I w-wa-was j-just te-testin' ya!!" She stuttered. "Uh-huh, suuuurrre Sakura-**chan**!! Well, here's your class. And make sure to pay attention or else!!"

He called after as she exited. She nodded.

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. Stay in the 'ouse, lock tha' doo's, don' answa the door, if the phone rings, don' answa it, don' take candy from strange's, pay 'tention in class, _yes __**mother**_!!" Sakura said mockingly as she entered the classroom.

"Pft. Whose 'e think 'e is? Tellin' me what to do? Ugh, jerk." Sakura said to herself, going over to the teacher's desk. "Uh, Excuse me, sir? I'm the new studen' 'ere, 'Aruno Sakura. I . . need a place ta sit."

"Yess, yess, I was told of your. . . arrival, Sssssakura-**sssssan. **Please, sit in the fourth row, third seat back. You're lab partner will most likely be here in few . . . miuntesss."

"Uh, **A-Arigato-gozimus**, **se'sei**." Sakura said, then sat down in her appointed seat. She yawned, and took out her sketch book, flipping to the last picture she was working on. Taking out a pencil, she started drawing the frame for the position of the legs.

It was only a minute and a half til the bell, so what was the point of sleeping?

Without being consciencely aware of it, Sakura was leaning back in her seat, her sketch book prompted up on her knee, drawing away. She was so into her drawing, she nearly fell out of her chair when the bell chimed, earning a few giggles from the rest of her classmates.

She sighed, and closed her sketchbook. Strict teacher or not, she wouldn't risk her drawings being seen by the rest of the world. Sakura leaned her chair back upright, and leaned herself against the lab able. She stole a glance at the person beside her.

_'Well, whadda ya know?'_

**'Mr. Hot Stuff from earlier.'**

_'You mean Mr. Parrot-Ass Hair!'_

**'He's still hot.'**

_'-Sigh- You a'e so annoying. . . '_

**'HA!! You just called ya'self annoying!!'**

_' 'Ow could we be the same person, if we have diff'ent voices, likes and interests, hm? So, technically, we're not the same person, you've just deluded yourself into _thinking_ we are.'_

**'Oh. . . . um, well, w-we're the same because, um, b-because . . . .'**

_'Well, mate? I'm waitin', genius.'_

**'O-OH!! I-I DAMN YOU TA ALL OF BLOODY 'ELL!!'**

_'Uh-huh. Thought so..'_

**'D-DIE, YOU FIEND!! I CONDEM YOU TO RETURN FROM WHENCE YOU CAME, YOU SHE-DEVIL!!'**

_'Eh-heh, is tha' a fact? Well, keep tryin'.'_

**Inner Sakura glared at her outer self, before responding with;**

**'Damn you.'**

_'Right back 'atcha.'_

"Alright, classss, time for a pop quiz on the periodic table of elementssss. And yesss, this will be graded." Orochimaru said, and some of the class groaned. Sakura noticed the boy next to her-_'I can't remembe' 'is name for the life o' me,' _she thought- was scowling angrily.

Sakura sighed-yet again-and tore out a corner off of a sheet of notebook paper in her notebook and scrawled out a message on it. She carefully folded it up, and edged it across the table towards the parrot-haired boy. Just as she pushed the paper so it would slide to him, a white hand stopped it.

She had been caught.

"Do you have something to share with the classs, Sssssakura-**ssan**?" Orochimaru asked.

_'Well, Inner, do you think I should tell 'im?'_

**'Well, we're probably not goin' ta be 'ere for ove' a month, so, what the 'ell? Give it a shot!!'**

_'K. Y'know, you're a'vice is pre'y 'elpful . . . .'_

**'Thanks!!'**

_'. . . Sometimes.'_

**'I take offense to that!!'**

_'Good.'_

Sakura smiled slightly, and quoted her note precisely.

" 'Don't look too excited now, mate, afte' all, it's _graded_!!' "

As soon as the words left her mouth, the class burst out laughing. Well, except for parrot-haired boy, whose lips twitched slightly upward.

The teacher glared at his smiling student.

"Ah, I see, You're that new student, the one with _natural_ freakish pink hair. Sssakura-**ssan**!!" he said, in an effort to embarrass her.

She shrugged and continued smiling. "Tha one an' only!!"

"I have a feeling we'll get to know each other perfectly well in detention, which you'll be attending for the next 2 weeks thanks to you're little stunt. Be grateful I'm not writing you up, Ssssakura-**sssssssan**!!" He said, snatching the note and turning away.

"The rest of you, FINISH YOUR QUIZZES!!"He snapped, and the class instantly calmed down, focusing on their quizzes.

As he was returning to his desk, he heard someone cough something that sounded suspiciously like 'pedophile.'

"Make that 3 weeks, miss Haruno. . ." He hissed in a low tone.

"Yes, sir, 'Rochimaru-**se'sei**!!" Sakura said, giving him a mock salute.

"Oh, and SSakura-**ssan**. . . ."

"**Nani**?"

"Welcome to Hell."

**- - - - - - -**

**That's it!! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist her causing trouble. I mean, wouldn't you if you got the chance? Be real here, people!! The next chapter is right after this one, as promised!!These are a bit cold off the press, cuz I wrote these last night and couldn't post them, but I went over them extra-careful!! So, anyways, where were we?**

**Oh, right, right, translations, translations . . . . . **

**Translations**** - **

_**Chan- Used on the end of girls' or little boys and even pets' names to express love, childness cuteness, or closeness, such as friendship. Is used between friends, family, and even amoung lovers.**_

_**Sensei-Teacher. It has been spelled as se'sei in this chapter on account of Sakura's Australian accent.**_

_**San-Shows respect. Equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and Mrs.**_

_**Arigato- Thank you**_

_**Gozimus-Shows respect, normally comes after 'thank you' or 'good morning.'**_

_**Nani-What**_

**Th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks!! Please RXR!!**

_**Naruki Uzumaki**_


	7. About Free Period

**HELLO DEAR READERS!! Yes, here is the next installment, and, I just finished writing it!! Yesterday the previous chapter was completed, though I really shouldn't have been on the computer for as long as I was . . . Look what I do for you guys!! I almost got in trouble!!(Thankfully, my mom's an idiot.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for a few billion dollars, and the banks all laugh in my face. -sniff- Shelley said she'd let me have it(as long as she keeps Gaara) once she takes over the world, but that's going to be a while yet . . . . . Oh, and I'm also raising a fund for Rozen Maiden and Samurai 7, which are mentioned. And I don't own Family Guy, but the people who have it are doing KUST fine with it, so, yeah. . . . **

**Key - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

**'Inner.'**

"_**Singing/reciting poem/prophecy/rhyme"**_

_Letters/books/signs/etc._

_**Song/poem/prophecy/rhyme**_

**Different language being used(Trust your common sense on this one)**

Synonym for cuss word. (Of course, I might sip in one or two . . . . .)

_Flashback-BEWARE!!_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_About Free Period. . . ._

Sakura yawned as she walked out into the hallway. She forced her eyes open as she trudged to her locker. She _really_ hated trig. She entered her locker combination. Again. Again. Again. And again.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "What the. . . .?" She squinted and saw that her hand wasn't as steady as she thought it was. She groaned and entered it yet again. _Click._ Success!

Shoving her binder, calculator and math book into her locker carelessly, she slammed the door, causing heads to turn as it echoed. Sakura turned, and noticed the stares.

"What? Is 'ere something on my face?" Sakura asked a girl with brown eyes and brown hair with matching twin buns.

She was wearing a red Chinese-styled top and jeans with the sandals Sakura was starting to notice everyone wore, oppose to her ballet flats.

"Errm, no. You just slammed your locker at free period. No one does that." The girl explained.

"Well, I guess I'm no one, then, aren' I?"

The girl laughed. "I'm Tenten, by the way. And you are. . .?

"Sakura." Sakura stated.

"Ah, the new girl!! I heard you insulted Orochimaru!! Good for you, I always hated that guy!"Tenten said.

"That's good to know, that nobody cared 'bout 'im."Sakura said, then caught Tenten staring at her. "Wh-what? I-is 'ere som'in' on my face?" Tenten shook her head.

"I-it's just your accent."

"What 'bout it?"

"I-it's just so . . so . . ."

"So . . . what? I haven' all day, mate."

"So **KAWAII**!!"

Sakura's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? It's not all tha' grea'."Tenten gasped. "There it is again! The way you talk, especially when you're accent is noticeable. . . .it's so cool!!" Tenten said again.

"Ermm. . . O . . . K . . . ?"

Tenten bit her lip and blushed after realizing what she had said. "Oh, I'm sorry!! I just got caught off guard. We hardly ever have new students, and they're all from big cities in other parts of Japan. You're the first foreigner we've had."She explained.

"Aa. I see. So, um, Tenten-was it?-Are we supposed to do an'thing partic'lar free period?" Sakura asked. At her last school, she was stuck in study hall with nothing to do bu boring old(hard) homework.

With of course, the occasional watching ipod vids under the table, but other than that, nothing really to do.

"Hmm. Well, we can sign up for extra classes during this time. Some are everyday and others are every other day, so you might want to watch out for that. And then, we can go into whatever classroom and hangout. Of course, each classroom has to have enough seats for everyone to sit in, not that anybody really does sit down. Does that answer you're question, Sakura?"

Sakura bobbed her head. "Yup. 'Anks, Tente'. So, do you 'ave a class?"

Tenten shook her head. "Not today. The girls' basketball team is out, so it's kinda like a free day. I'll show you the boards where you can sign up, c'mon."

Sakura yawned. "Ok, if you insist. . . " She said, her sleepiness overtaking her.

When they got there, Naruto was bouncing up and down. "Hiya, Sakura-**chan**!! Oh, hey Tenten-**chan**!! Are you signing up for any classes?! Cuz if so, only do one, that way we can have time to chill on every other day!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura removed her fingers from her ears and sighed. "Ok Na'uto. Wha'eva' ya say." Sakura said, then scanned the lists of classes.

Advertisements were for every class imaginable. Science club, chess club, math club, tutoring, cheer leading, sports, music, singing, choir, band, orchestra, art, literature, nearly every class known to man.

"Gee, for a sma' school, tha's sure a lot of extra classes!" Sakura murmured to herself, scanning over them again. She almost gave up, when one caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow. Not many people were in it,either. And the few that were were guys.

Shrugging her backpack off of her shoulder, she dug through her portable black hole and pulled out a pencil. Tenten and Naruto watched her, waiting to see what she would sign up for.

She yawned as she wrote her name. As soon as she was done, Naruto and Tenten pushed her aside to see what she signed on for. They both gave confused looks.

"Hey, Sakura, what are these characters? I can't read them!"

"Me neither, Sakura-**chan**!! What do they mean? Are they some sort of secret code?!"

The two complained/asked. "Hmm? Lemme look." Sakura said, pushing them out of her way. "Oh! I see. Wrote tha' instead of tha' . . . .damn, I need ta be mo' ca'ful!!" She quickly then erased what she had put and rewrote it. "There. I acciden'lly wrote in English. Cu'sed country change. . ." she said.

"English?"

"Yup. After all, I moved here from New Zealand."

"Oh, I see!!"

Sakura nodded. "Uh-huh. I jus' 'ope I didn't write it on any of the pape's I turned in. . . ."

_In the teacher's lounge. . . . . _

"DAMMIT!! WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN?!" A _very_ frustrated silver-haired teacher yelled.

_Back to Sakura, Naruto and Tenten. . . . _

"Huh? Did you guys jus' 'ear som'in'?"

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Aa. Mus' be imaginin' things 'gain. So, where to?"

"How bout Kakashi-sensei's room?! He lets us listen to ipods and MP3s!!"

"Soun's good ta me."

"Yup. Let's go, then."

As they were walking, Tenten popped a question.

"Say, Sakura? Why'd you ask me what to do for free period? I mean, we had one after first block. What'd you do then?"

"Uuuummmmmm. . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

_Flashback_

_Sakura laid the head down on the desk. Kurenai-sensei had let her stay after class since it was a free period. Sakura slept throughout the whole period, and didn't wake up at all. Not even when the kids poked her._

_Of course, Kurenai sighed as she fell out of her chair a minute before the bell. '_What am I to do with you, Sakura?' _She wondered, as the bell rang. It was then, that Sakura woke, got up off the floor, collected her things and left as if nothing ever happened. Kurenai sweat dropped, and wondered if this was normal behavior for her._

'I hope not. . . .'

_End Flashback_

"I was, um, busy . . . catchin' up with . . .um . . the lesso's you've been. . .through this yea'. . . . ." Sakura told them. "Oh. Ok!!" Naruto agreed. Tenten, however raised an eyebrow and inspected her before agreeing.

They talked for the rest of the free period, watched some of Naruto's favorite Family Guy episodes and Sakura introduced them all into Rozen Maiden and Samurai 7.

Of course, Sakura nearly fell out of her seat after she fell asleep, but Naruto and his friend Lee helped push her onto the desk. Tenten shook her head in disbelief all the while, and Naruto laughed as Shinku poured tea over Jun's foot, obviously not paying attention.

Then the bell rang, and Naruto had to wake Sakura up.

Time sure does fly . . . . .

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**And, that's all!! I think next chapter I'll add another dream scene. . . . .**

**Hey, guys, what should Sakura's extra class be?**

**a) Mythology**

**b) Workshop**

**c)Other. (PM it to me or mention it in a review)**

**I need help!! I'm also setting up a poll on my profile, so others who don't review can vote!!**

**Translations**

_**Kawaii-Cute(Two people at a shop in Japan called me kawaii when I said 'Arigato-gazimus!!' I felt good, somewhat. . . .)**_

_**Chan-Used on the ends of girls' or little boys names and even pets' names to express love, childness cuteness, or closeness, such as friendship. It is used amoung friends, family members and even amoung lovers.**_

**THAT'S ALL!! I'LL WORK ON IT FASTER IF YOU REVIEW!! I SWEAR!! PLEASE RXR!! ARIGATO!!**

_**Naruki Uzumaki XD**_


	8. Shut Up!

**OMG I FEEL SO LOVED!! WE ARE NOW AT 26 REVIEWS AND I FEEL GREAT!! AFTER THIS I'M GONA GO GET A BOWL OF ICE CREAM, WATCH POINTLESS AMV'S, DO A BILLION SUMERSALTS, MEMORIZE 'FIELDS OF HOPE' AND THEN BECOME THE NEXT SINGING SENSATION!!**

**Haha, j/k!! I just feel so GREAT!! I'm probably just gonna memorize the lyrics, get a bowl of ice cream and watch the amv's part!! Yeah, so, no one's said they've read this, and I've gotten no PMs, so you people ignore it I take it!! Ah well, this is just a vent for my feelings anyways!!**

**Reviewer-Status-Chapter(s) Reviewed-Story Alert/Favs**

_**Cherry2121-Member-Chapter 7-Favs**_

_**Tori Hoshi-Member-Chapter 7-Favs/Story Alert**_

_**KonohaKunoichi93-Member-Chapters 6&7-Story Alert**_

_**kt.1z.awesome-Member-Chapters 4,5,6&7-Story Alert**_

_**lydia-chan-Member-Chapter 7-Story Alert**_

**I FEEL SO LOVED!!**

**Disclaimer-So far, my fund for me becoming the owner of Naruto(or Rozen Maiden and Samurai 7) is going . . . . . bad. I've raised a dollar though!! . . . . Oh, and I don't own Family Guy or shut Up by simple Plan. Or anything else I might mention in this that isn't mine. Yeah . . . . . **

**Key - - - - - - - - - **

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

**'Inner.'**

"_**Singing/reciting poem/prophecy/rhyme"**_

_Letters/signs/books/etc._

_**Song/poem/prophecy/rhyme**_

**Different language(Again, common sense!)**

Synonym for cuss word (Though I'm not monitored and my mom IS an idiot . . . . . )

_Flashback_

**(Me telling you what Sakura means, in case her accent is confusing)**

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

**QUICK!! I believe you all know by now what chan and arigato and sensei means, so I shall not translate them anymore. I will still bold them, but I'm sick of translating, k?**

**- - - - - - - -**

_Shut up!!_

Sakura yawned as she walked unto her house. "Yo." She stated with drooping eyes as she walked into the living room, where Dan, a tall man of age 24 with sandy blonde hair and kind dark brown eyes was seated on the couch, watching T.V.

"Hey, Sakura. How's school?" He asked, not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Fine"

"Kay then. Say, you up for some Family guy? I got a great deal on all the seasons, plus Blue Harvest!" He proclaimed proudly.

"_Quick!! Order now, and we'll include this FREE gift!! Perfect for cooking anywhere on the go!!"_The TV. Said.

Sakura gasped. "What? Everything ok, Sakura?"

"Oh, no!! We be'er **(better) **call now Dan!! Shippin' is free within the nex' 5 min'ues and we get a FREE gift!! FREE!!"

Dan laughed as he shook his head. "I'll be right down in a min'ue, k? I gotta put up my stuff." Sakura told Dan, smiling. "Sure, kid. I'll wait for ya."

Sakura ran upstairs and into her room. Tossing her bag into the corner and pulling off her sweatshirt, she pushed all of the boxes around, clearing a path to a black suitcase. Sakura unclasped the locks on the antique suitcase and it silently flipped open.

Sakura closed her eyes and took the suitcase's contents into her arms and held it against her chest.

"_**Fio unus per tutela,**_

_**Quod succurro resarcio suus mores.**_

_**Preoccupo him ex erratus,**_

_**Ut suus vox contradico."**_

Sakura murmured in a lyrical tone, and kissed the object.

"**Commodo.**"

She quietly asked, before putting the object away and re-locking the clasps.

"Sakura!! Hurry up!! It's starting and I lost the remote!!" Dan hollered.

"Comin'!!" Sakura yelled back, quickly untieing her ballet flats and grabbing her green ribbon off of her dresser. She dashed downstairs and jumped over the back of the couch, plopping onto the couch heavily, just as the intro ended. Dan whistled. "Nice timin'."

"Thanks."

A few minutes into the show, Dan asked, "Hey, can you get some popcorn?"

Sakura nodded and went to the kitchen. Taking out the popcorn, she dumped the bag into the popcorn bowl and put it into the microwave. She pushed the 'popcorn' button on the microwave and went over to the window in the kitchen, where you could see the T.V.

She laughed and rolled her eyes._ 'Poor Brian . . . . '_

The microwave beeped and Sakura took out the popcorn. "Butter, sugar, salt or all?"

"Umm . . . all." Dan said. " 'K." Sakura then slathered butter onto the popcorn, added a few dashes of salt and a cup of sugar, stirred, then sat back down with Dan, the popcorn in between them.

_'Ahh, wha' a nice day!! Nothin's better then Family Guy afte' school with popcorn, Rozen Mai'en Tonigh', and then my beloved wo'k!!'_

**'Uh-huh, excludin' the fact you got d'tention your first day of schoo' and Dan and May will prob'ly hate you and you're prob'ly gonna have ta go up 'gainst **them** again!!**

_'Can't ya just leave me be in my own 'appy li'l world for, like, a minu'e?!'_

**'Hmm . . . . . Nope!'**

_'I hate you.'_

**'There's som'thin' we can agree on.'**

_'Now, ge' in!!'_

**'Wait, wh—NO!! NONONONONONONO!! NEVA!! YOU'LL NEVA TAKE ME ALIVE!!'**

_'Just did.' _Outer Sakura said, holding up he cat carrier her inner was now contained in.

"So, anything happen at school?" Dan asked.

_'Wei'd . . . didn' 'e alrea'y ask that?'_

**'Yeah . . .'E did.'**

_'Odd 'e ask 'gain, eh?'_

**'Yup!'**

"Ah, well . . . I met 'Inata, Na'uto an' Tente', fell as'eep in gym, got detention for 3 weeks, signed up for an extra class an' introduced Rozen Mai'en and Sam'rai 7 to Tente' and Na'uto."

"Wait, why detention?" Dan asked, a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Evi' teacher."

"Ah. What's his name?"

Sakura sighed. " 'Rochimaru. 'E teaches science."

"**Kami-sama**!! I _hate_ him!!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. " 'E taught _you_?"

"He's over 50." Dan stated.

"Aa. Geezer."

"I know."

They watched in silence, unless you count the laughter, for a few more minutes. "Eh, Sakura, you're ribbon almost fell into the black hole." Dan said, gesturing to the couch while holding it out for her.

"Aa. Thanks." Sakura said, taking the ribbon and tieing it in a flat bow around her waist-length hair, now in a low ponytail.

Sakura looked very elegant now. She was wearing her bell-sleeved creamy peach colored top and a clean pair of jeans with flowers embroidered on the left side. With her black ballet flats she was wearing earlier, the look would be complete.

"You look nice."

"Aa."

**- - - - - - - - - -**

"So, Sakura, how was school?" A refined women with black hair in a loose braid over her shoulder in a red silk dress asked her. "Aa. Fine, I guess." Sakura stated, taking another bite of curry.

"You guess?" May asked, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Ya. I met 3 nice people, the school's behind the one in New Zealand an' I got detention from my evi' teache', 'Rochimaru. You know 'im?"

"Yes, and he is a great and wonderful teacher, who seems to be the only one around here with proper disciplinary techniques!! Dan!!" May cried.

He looked up, fear in his eyes.

"Did you know about this?!"

"Dear, give her a break-Orochimaru is too strict."

"Too strict?! More like too soft!!"

"Dear, please!! Give Sakura a break!! She-" Dan tried to calm his wife.

"No!! Dan, how can you stand up for her like this?! You're supposed to be supporting me!!" May cried, a bit over dramatically.

"May!! Dan didn' do anything, so just leave 'im alone!! Yell at me if anyone, and please, stop bein' so over dramatic!!" Sakura yelled at May, standing up from her seat from anger. "Why you . . ." May growled.

"You ungrateful little wretch!! We go to all the trouble to adopt you in to our family, give you a place to stay, food, help, a room and whatnot, and you have the _**nerve**_ to disrespect me?! I am the head of the house, young lady!! Do _NOT_ disrespect me!!" May screamed at her, marching over to Sakura.

"May, please. . . .calm down. She didn't mean. . . ."

"YOU!!" she shrieked. "Stay out of this!!" she said, thrusting a finger at Dan.

She turned back to Sakura, who was still standing defiantly, and slapped her across the face. "Now, do the dishes and go to your room!! You're grounded!!" May shrieked, and then stormed off to her bedroom.

Dan sighed and shook his head. "Sakura, don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's saying. She has--"

"What? It doesn' matter, Dan. In a month, you'll be able to get rid of me, so don' wo'y. 'Sides, I'm used to doin' the dishes. Just go comfo't May. She prob'ly needs you." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"If you're sure--"

"I am. Just go. I'll be in my room afte' this, so don' wo'y **(worry)**. I'm fine."

Dan shook his head and went after May.

Sakura silently washed the dishes by hand since the dishwasher was broken until May and Dan left for some reason or another, Dan wouldn't say with Sakura and May in the same room.

"_**There you go,**_

_**You're always so right,**_

_**It's all a big show,**_

_**It's all about you.**_

_**You think you know,**_

_**What everyone needs,**_

_**You always take time,**_

_**To criticize me.**_

_**It seems like everyday,**_

_**I make mistakes,**_

_**I just can't get it right.**_

_**It's like I'm the one,**_

_**You love to hate,**_

_**But not today."**_

Sakura stacked another plate and reached for another dish. Her grip became tighter, and her actions firmer, but her work was unaffected.

"_**So shut up, shut up, shut up,**_

_**Don't wanna hear it.**_

_**Get out, get out, get out,**_

_**Get out of my way.**_

_**Step up, step up, step up,**_

_**You'll never stop me.**_

_**Nothing you say today**_

_**Is gonna bring me down.**_

_**There you go,**_

_**You never ask why,**_

_**it's all a big lie,**_

_**Whatever you do,**_

_**You think you're special,**_

_**But I know, and I know,**_

_**And I know, and we know,**_

_**That you're not!**_

_**You're always there to point,**_

_**Out my mistakes,**_

_**And shove them in my face!**_

_**It's like I'm the one**_

_**You love to hate,**_

_**But not today!"**_

She heavily put down the dishes, and put them in the proper place. With her eyes closed, she went upstairs to her room.

"_**So shut up, shut up, shut up,**_

_**Don't want to hear it.**_

_**Get out, get out, get out,**_

_**Get out of my way.**_

_**Step up, step up, step up,**_

_**You'll never stop me.**_

_**Nothing you say today,**_

_**Is gonna bring me down.**_

_**Is gonna bring me down!**_

_**Will never bring me down!"**_

Sakura shut her eyes tighter as she laid down on her bed, curled into a ball, willing the tears that clung to her lashes away.

"_**Don't tell me who I should be.**_

_**And don't try to tell me what's right-for me.**_

_**Don't tell me what I should do.**_

_**I don't wanna waste my time,**_

_**I'll watch it fade away.**_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up,**_

_**Don't wanna hear it!**_

_**Get out, get out, get out,**_

_**Get out of my way!**_

_**Step up, step up, step up,**_

_**You'll never stop me!**_

_**Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down!!**_

_**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**_

_**Don't wanna hear it!**_

_**Get out! Get out! Get out!**_

_**Get out of my way!**_

_**Step up! Step up! Step up!**_

_**You'll never stop me!**_

_**Nothing you say today,**_

_**Is gonna bring me down!**_

_**Bring me down.**_

_**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**_

_**Won't bring me down!**_

_**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**_

_**Bring me down.**_

_**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**_

_**Won't bring me down!**_

_**SO JUST SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!"**_

Sakura's tears fell onto her pillow as she screamed the last part of the lyrics. "I _hate_ you!!" She whispered to no one, and drifted off into a deep, willful, blessed sleep.

**- - - - - **

**Awwww . . . poor Saku!1!!Well, that's Chapter 8, and I'm currently trying to keep Chapter 9's whole idea in my head because I have it in there now!! I promise, next chapter, there'll be a Dream Scene!! And look, I kept my promise!! HA!!**

**Translations**

_**Japanese**_

_**Kami-sama-Basically just the Japanese word for God.**_

_**Latin**_

_**Commodo-Please**_

_**Fio unus per tutela,**_

_**Quod succurro resarcio suus mores.**_

_**Preoccupo him ex erratus,**_

_**ut suus vox contradico.**_

_**--Translates to--**_

_**Become one with the guardians,**_

_**And help him mend his ways.**_

_**Prevent him from straying,**_

_**As his power gains.**_

**So, basically, Sakura said the phrase above, then whispered "Please." For those of you who are confused.**

**Well, that's it, please RXR and I'll soon put out another chapter soon!!**

_**Naruki Uzumaki XD**_


	9. Graveyard

**I feel so loved . . . . . . I LOVE YOU GUYS!! And when I feel loved, I write more!! WOW!! 35 REVIEWS!! -sigh- I'm so glad, I love you guys so freakin' much . . . .Well, this writing is becoming waaay easier, now that I'm focusing on this one and not worrying about the 2 I deleted . . . Now, I write the beginning of each chapter in a notebook my brothers once used to keep notes for their game(s) when they were kids. They're all in collage and up now. In fact, Alex and his friend is here. So, yeah, anyways . . . . .**

**Reviewer-Status-Chapter(s) Reviewed-Story Alert/Favs**

_**DotBrokenWings-Member-Chapter 8-Story Alert**_

_**Teianna-Member-Chapter 8-Story Alert**_

_**Tiff-Guest-Chapter 3**_

_**LovesIsMyHate-Member-Chapter 8**_

_**kt.1z.awesome-Member-Chapters 4,5,6,7&8-Story Alert**_

_**Daughter of Unending Darkness- Member-Chapter 8-Story Alert/Favs**_

_**Ishasuki Mitochi-Member-Chapter 8-Story Alert**_

_**lydia-chan-Member-Chapters 7&8-Story Alert**_

_**StrongerThanISeem-Member-Chapter8**_

_**I'M SO LOVED!!-Tears of joy-**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Sasuke would be dragged back to the Leaf Village, tail between his legs by Sakura, who'd be kick-butt!!**

**Key - - -**

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

**'Inner.'**

"_**Singing/reciting poem/prophecy/rhyme"**_

_Letters/signs/books/etc._

_**Song/poem/prophecy/rhyme**_

**Different Language (Common. Sense.)**

_Flashback_

**- - - - - - -**

_Graveyard_

The Dream Weaver stood in a dark place. But this wasn't a nightmare of some poor child's. This was **her** dream. So there she stood, dressed in a simple, faded black dress with a bouquet of beautiful white roses.

She stood in front of a polished rock. A gravestone. One amoung many of the Graveyard of Dreams. The Dream Weaver knelt, and sat in front of the grave, fiddling with the flowers. "Hello . . ." She whispered. "How are you? I. . . hope you're ok. Though I doubt that you're not . . B-but you're still in my prayers . . ."

This was only partly true, though. He _had_ been in her prayers. Had. But she had stopped praying a long time ago. She knew she shouldn't lie, or say such half-truths, but she couldn't let him know!! She didn't want his spirit to worry about her. She just wanted him to be at peace.

Besides, what would she tell him? "I'd pray for you, but I don't pray anymore because I wonder if he's really there or even exist.'?" Certainly not. Those thoughts would stay as such.

She stopped fiddling with the roses petals to glance at the headstone briefly. "I . . . miss you . . .and Adriana does, too. Well, she did, but. . . I guess she'd with you now . . . ." she murmured to the grave,setting the roses on it.

She sighed. "Please. . . . .send me a sign that you're alright, ok?" She begged the grave, receiving silence. That was expected. Tears threatened her eyes, but she refused the admit it. "**Commodo**!" She whispered.

As if in response to her plea, the wind stirred up some leaves and blew her hair. She would have shook this off, if she had not seen the sakura petals blowing around in circles in the breeze. She let out a silent gasp of relief.

"**Gratias ago vos**, Celestino . . . " She whispered, wiping away the threatening tears and rising, to return to her workshop. She had a letter to send.

**- - - - - - - -**

"_**Fio unus per tutela,**_

_**Quod succorro resarcio suus mores.**_

_**Preoccupo him ex erratus**_

_**Ut suus contradico."**_

A melodious voice echoed over the desolate plains. A raven-haired boy looked up and around. No one was here. _'Good and bad.'_

Good-No one had found his hideaway. Yet.

Bad-Someone was in possession of _it_. He was not sure exactly what _it_ was, and neither did his father or any of the other **Pessum ire of Somnium **did either.

He knew he should report it. _'But,' _he thought. _'What if I alone was to, "find"_ it_?'_

**'Then no one could stop us. Even Itachi and Otou-sama would bow to us.'**A voice in the back of his head answered him.

He shook his head. _'Wait a minute . . . .'_ He said, coming to a realization. 'Why was I able to hear it?'

His eyes widened. **'This must mean. . . no! Impossible!! Oh, holy shit, we're screwed!!'**

His mind registered what a danger _it_ could be in the hands of someone who knew what they were doing. He was just about to leave to warn the king, his father, when he noticed a letter appeared. He read it over, out of curiosity, and couldn't decide what to make of it.

Should he? Or should he not?

_'Whoever sent this, it was specifically to you. And whoever did send it, must have it. We should go.' _A voice told him.

**'But it could be a trap. **Otou-sama** warned us about conniving thieves and the Nightmarican siren. How she ruins the peace we bring. It might be her, or one of the thieves!' ** A different part of his mind said.

He inwardly sighed. Sometimes, he wished he could be in the place of the Nightmarican Siren-cause the nightmares. He was a pure-bred sadist.

He didn't know what to do. He was so confused. He checked the times again, and gazed into the perpetual blackness of his plains. He had about a half-hour to decide, and the voices were determined to get him to listen them.

This was going to be a long half-hour.

**- - - - -**

The raven-haired boy walked into a dark field. Not unlike his, he mused. "I see you came." A lyrical silky voice came from behind him. He jumped, spun around, and put his sword to the figures neck.

"A tad jumpy, I see." The voice-female, he realized-said. He put his sword back and stepped back.

"I did not mean to frighten you, miss." He said, politely, with just a hint of amusement he was sure she'd miss. "Who said I was frightened?" She shot back. His little jest was not unseen.

"No one. Girls aren't usually as stable as yourself." he commented.

"Thank you,sir." She said, stepping out of the shadows. The man inspected her evey inch, and noticed right away that she was very unusual.

This girl had on a tank top of several colors-purple, blue, light green, gold-tied around her neck, in an abstract pattern, and a mid-thigh mini of the same pattern with light blue, pink and purple, slits all the way on both sides.

She had somewhat-loose green pants on, a red, purple and white dragon snaking up around her left leg, and a blue-gray 'fire' on her right leg with lavender-gray 'sparks' rising off of it.

On her arms, were two different covers. On the left, a black and crimson fishnet fingerless glove, that connected to her black golden ring on her middle finger. While on the right arm, she wore a red and white fanned out kimono-style arm cover, with red buckles at the top and at the elbow.

To top it off, she wore black ballet flats, with white knee-high socks.

_'Odd. Very odd.'_

"Sir, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring." She said. The man flinched a little, earning a giggle from her "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, madam." He said.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't. Now, down to business. Err-what is you're name?"

"Vinco." he said a bit hesitantly. She nodded. "Right, Vinco. Do you know where we are?" she said, gesturing to the landscape. "A desolate plain." He answered automatically. She sighed. "No. Look behind you, over the hill." He did as he was told.

He was shocked to see what he saw. It was a massive graveyard, that stretched as far as the eye could see. "Where are we?" she asked again. "A graveyard." she nodded,

"The Graveyard of Dreams, to be exact. Do you know why I brought you here, Vinco?" She asked quietly. Vinco shook his head. "I don't read much Latin."

"Do you speak it?"

"Hardly."

"I see." A silence settled amoung the two, until she broke it.

"Have you heard of a group called the** Pessum ire of Somnium**?"

He nodded. 'What is she getting at?'

"Do you know what they do?"

"They help bring peace to dreams and stop the dreadful Nightmarican Siren, who wins over peoples' trust to simply destroy them." He answered.

She shook her head. "Do you know what it means."

"No."

"I shall tell you then. It means; Destroyers of Dreams." she said. Vinco's eyebrows raised. "Really." It wasn't a question.

"They are the ones who bring nightmares and kill the mortals in their dreams. Who terrorize the unsuspecting humans."

Vinco smirked. How come his father didn't tell him? He would've been much more willing.

"You don't know where I'm from. Who I am."

"You're from the **Pessum ire of Somnium**'s inner circle, the king's son. But you're unsure of what you wish to do. You have a thirst for power that cannot go unquenched. I've come with a warning. Do not pass it on."

Vinco raised and eyebrow._'What in the world. . .?'_

"Don't let your thirst be your downfall. And don't let yourself fall so willingly into the dark. Unless you fight back, you're body shan't be it's own."

"Why tell me this, the enemy?"

She shook her head and chuckled to herself."I have my reasons."

"Such as?" He demanded. She sighed in response.

"_**Patience, my friend,**_

_**'Tis all in due time,**_

_**That I shall save you,**_

_**From your crimes.**_

_**Until that happens,**_

_**Don't let your soul,**_

_**Become so weakened,**_

_**It becomes a black hole.**_

_**Unless you fight it,**_

_**Unless you stand,**_

_**You're downfall**_

_**Will be by your own hand."**_

She said in a musical tone, then laughed slightly. "Think about it. Oh, and tell you're friend Inuzuka, that he's next. Goodbye. **Til tunc vicis**!!" She chimed, then disappeared into a black hole. Vinco glared. She got on his nerves.

He then realized he didn't get her name. But as if in response, petals were scattered in an arrangement of letters. They spelled out something. A name.

_'A-M-A-L-T-H-E-A'_

He smirked. _Her_ name.

**- - - - -**

**How'd ya like it? It took me forever because I had to look for the right name for Vinco to use, and the translations and such. Ugh. Such a pain, but it's worth the reviews. I hope that chapter was good. I'm not sure about it . . . .**

**Translations**

**_Japanese_**

_**Otou-sama-Father**_

**_Latin_**

_**Commodo- Please**_

_**Gratias ago vos- Thank you**_

_**Pessum ire of Somnium- Destroyers of Dreams**_

_**Til tunc vicis- Til next time**_

**Sorry if this chapter disappointed me, you can flame me if you want. Oh, and the poll never closed, I just forgot to mention it. **

**For Sakura's extra class, which one should she have chosen?**

**a)Workshop(0)**

**b)Mythology(3)**

**c)Other - PM me or mention in review. ( 0 suggestions)**

**Well, please RXR, THANK YOU!!**

_**Naruki Uzumaki**_


	10. Nice Ride

**Eheheheheh. Hello, Minna-san(Everyone). Sorry I haven't updated, I've recently finished standardized testing . . . . .boy, was that FUN!!(note sarcasm)**

**Yeah. I've been reading Kamichama Karin fanfics lately, so now a billion new ideas for Kamichama Karin fanfics have popped up in my head. But, alas, I wish to finish this story BEFORE I start another. (By the way, Kamichama Karin is excellent for anyone. It's really funny!!)**

**Yah, um, I'm skipping the key, cuz you should know what it is by now. AND I will no longer translate 'Hai,' 'Gomenasai/Gomen,' '-Chan,' '-San,' or 'Sensei.' Sorry, I just can't deal with typing them over and over and over and over and OVER again!!(My computer won't let me copy/paste on Open Office. Pooh!!)**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned it for the past 9 chapters, so WHAT DO YA THINK!?**

**Reviewer-Status-Chapter(s) Reviewed-Story Alert/Favs**

_**kt.1z.awesome-Member-Chapters 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8&9-Story Alert**_

_**Ishasuki Mitochi-Member-Chapters 8&9-Story Alert**_

_**lydia-chan-Member-Chapters 7,8,&9-Story Alert**_

_**DotBrokenWings-Member-Chapters 8&9-Story Alert**_

_**Daughter of Unending Darkness-Member-Chapters 8&9-Story Alert/Favs**_

_**Berry Kitten-Guest-Chapter 6**_

_**StrongerThanISeem-Member-Chapters 8&9-**_**Thanks for putting me in your C2!!**

_I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T.!!_

**This is THE last chapter to vote for the extra class Sakura signed up for!!**

**The current results are as follows:**

_A)Workshop -- 0 Votes_

_B)Mythology -- 4 Votes_

_C)Latin -- 0 Votes_

(Suggested by Ishasuki Mitochi)

**PLEASE VOTE!! I want to hear ALL of your opinions!!**

_**- - - - - - -**_

_Nice Ride_

The Dream Weaver, no, _Amalthea, _sat down in a chair and tilted it back against the wall behind her. She sighed. _'Did I honestly give him my name? I hope I wasn't foolish to do so. But, he might be . . .'_

Amalthea shook her head. **'Mustn't think those thoughts. Remember what happened last time, Amalthea.'**

_'How'd you get here?'_

She waited for a response in her head, but received none. _'Oh, dear, I'm going delusional. Hearing voices in your head-that's the first sign of insanity.'_

_'I need to take a break,' _she decided._ 'But. . . if I do, who knows what'll happen.' _Amalthea sighed._ 'Oh, Celestino, why did you go? I need you, now more than ever!!'_She prayed in vain.

She glanced at the wall of her many clocks. Her eyebrows raised. "That late already? It's almost time to . . ."

**- - - - - - -**

An alarm clock blared a white room with boxes scattered all over the floor with clothing, books, electronics and other miscellaneous items in them. A groan was emitted by a lump hiding under a maroon and violet blanket.

" . . . wake up . . ."

A porcelain hand slipped out from the blanket, and pushed the alarm clock backwards.

Good news: It shut up.

Bad news: _Whoosh! Screech! Bang! MRRROWW!! BOOM!!_

Yes. It fell. Out the window to be precise.

A pink-haired girl rolled off of her bed and fell onto the floor, tangled in the blanket. After untangling herself with more effort than needed, she sat on the bed, dazed, blinking madly to try to adjust to the the light.

She sighed and then trudged off to the bathroom to get ready for he-err, I mean _school_.

"Sakura!! Are you up?!"

"**Hai**!!" Said girl responded.

Sakura, remembering she needed clothes to change into, turned around and picked up a random outfit laying in one of the many boxes in her room. She put the clothes on a chair in the bathroom and turned on the water. After locking the door, she stripped down and had a nice, _cold _shower.

She jumped, suddenly wide away from the freezing water. The shower nozzle squirted, and turned to hot water.

_'Stupid shower. . . '_

After toweling off and putting her clothes on, Sakura realized she probably had the most luck in the world.

She had picked out a brown shirt, jeans, and a Tarheels jacket from North Carolina in America. It went together perfectly. Yep, definitely luck.

Sakura sighed, and, being the lazy person she is, ran a brush through her hair not bothering to get every tangle out. To handle that problem, she simple tied her hair in two spikey buns near the top of her head, and, PRESTO!! Instant hair style!!

_'That's my kin'a style!! The one with no effo't!!'_

**'I know wha' ya mean . . . but would it **kill** ya to actually _try_?'**

_'Y'know wha'? Yes. Yes, it would.'_

**'Loser.'**

_'Idiot.'_

**'Fashion reject.'**

_'Girly-girl.'_

**'Now tha's jus' mean.'**

_'Nah, tha's jus' me.'_

Sakura grabbed her cream ballet flats and her backpack, before promptly tromping down the stairs noisily.

"Ohayo, Dan." Sakura said, as she yawned.

"Hey, Sakura. You in the mood for pancakes?" Sakura's mouth dropped in shock. "Seriously?" she said, her voice in a whisper. Dan nodded.

"YAY!! **MARAVILHOSO**!!(Wonderful/Portuguese) **MAGNIFIQUE**!!(Magnificent/French) **STUPORE**!!(Amazing/Italian) **BODENLOS**!!(Incredible/German)**FALLEGUR**!! (Beautiful/Icelandic) **EXPLETUS**!! (Perfect/Latin)"

Sakura exclaimed in a mix of languages out of pure excitement. Dan sweat dropped anime style. "Um . . your . . . welcome?" he said, not knowing if she was happy or not.

"THANK YOU DO MUCH, DAN!!" Sakura yelled in his ear, and tackled him into a death-grip hug.

"Sakura . . . can't . . .breath." He managed to wheeze.

"Ah! **Gomen**." She said, releasing him. "Well, have a seat and I'll serve you, Sakura."

Said girl sat at the table and awaited eagerly for her pancakes to be served. They reminded her of home. Well, technically, she was home, but, of her home overseas. After all, while in America, Australia, New Zealand, and several other places, she grew a liking to pancakes. They were her favorite breakfast. Period. End of story.

Dan put three pancakes on a paper plate and handed them to her, then placed a syrup bottle beside her.

Sakura buttered them and smothered them in the syrup. As soon as she was done, she was done, she started eating.

"Are they good?" Dan asked when she was on her fifth plate.**(Where does she put it all? I love them, but five plates at one sitting . . . ?) **

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, and Dan smiled, laughing at how childish she was acting. Not that he found anything wrong with that, of course.

Dan went over to the cabinet and pulled out a navy lunch box. Here's your lunch, Sakura. I made it right before I started on your breakfast, so it should stay warm til lunch. I packed some western eating utensils too, in case you have trouble eating with chopsticks."

Sakura wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve and smiled. "Thanks, Dan. The pancakes were grea'." She thanked him, taking her lunch box from him.

"No problem, Sakura. It was nice to make a foreign meal." He said, as Sakura laced up her ballet flats.

"Oh, Sakura! Before I forget, what time does detention end?"

"Um . . .I think 'e sai' 'bout . . . . 4:30. Yeah, tha' sounds righ'. 4:30." Sakura said after pondering it over for a moment.

"Oh, that's great! You know where the shopping center is, right?" Sakura nodded. "Great. You know the car repair shop there right?" Sakura nodded again, but with a confused look. _'What was he getting at?'_ she wondered.

"Awesome! Hey, Sakura, do you mind if you take my bike to the auto repair shop there then after school? I'd go, but May's forcing me to visit some friends, but I've already made an appointment, and it'd be a pain to reschedule."

Sakura sighed. "I have no choice, do I?"

"No."

Silence.

"Here's 200,000 yen. For gas and whatever else. Use the money how you want."

Silence again.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "The black one?"

"The black one." Dan agreed, handing her the money and the keys, smiling victoriously.

"I"ll be 'ome by 6 at the latest. 'Bye." she said, shoving the money and lunch box in her bag as she headed out the door.

"Bye. Have a good day at school!" He called.

"Won' make any promises!"

**(Ok, I know that 15 year old shouldn't be allowed to drive an automobile, but let's just say they can here, alright?)**

Sakura went to the garage, and sat down on the seat, sticking the key in the ignition. "Hm. Painted flames, I see." She said aloud to know one, as she revved up the engine.

"Oh. Righ'." Sakura put a helmet on, tightened the straps on her backpack around herself and hit the button to open the garage door. She backed out of the driveway, and was on her way to school.

**- - - - - - **

"Hey, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said as he walked up to her. She took off the helmet and hung it on the handlebar. She smiled.

"'Ey Na'uto."

"Is that your bike, Sakura?" Tenten, who just came up asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Naw, I just gotta take it to the shop afte' dete'tion fa Dan." She answered.

"Oh."

"Shame." Sakura shrugged. "I guess." She took the keys out of the ignition.

"Well, we should get to class." Tenten said.

"Joykill." Naruto muttered under his breath as they entered the building. Tenten glared at him."K-Kidding." He said nervously. Tenten saw the whole thing as amended, and the two started talking.

Sakura half-listened to Tenten and Naruto as they made peaceful conversation. All the other boys in the school stared at her, and there was much whispering. Sakura brushed it off. She was used to it.

After they had parted from Tenten, and had entered homeroom, a brunette came up to her.

"You the one with the motorcycle outside? The black one?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, not really caring.

He whistled. "Nice ride."

Sakura smirked.

"Thanks."

**- - - - - **

**That's it. Sorry, I just thought that the whole motorcycle ordeal was pretty cool. Next, will be lunch!! HAHA!! And the extra class. So, unless you want an early death, VOTE!! I don't care how you tell me, JUST VOTE!!**

**Translations**

**NOTE!! I SHALL NO LONGER TRANSLATE THE FOLLOWING WORDS!!**

**Hai**

**Gomenasai/Gomen**

**Sensei**

**Chan**

**San**

**(Regular Translations)**

**Maravilhoso- Wonderful- Portuguese(sp?)**

**Magnifique- Magnificent- French**

**Stupore- Amazing- Italian**

**Bodenlos- Incredible- German**

**Fallegur- Beautiful- Icelandic(_Yes_, Icelandic!!)**

**Expletus- Perfect- Latin**

**Well, that's all!! Oh, by the way, I'm updating REALLY late and should be asleep now!! Oh, and I probably won't update again til June when school's out. Sorry, exams are gonna eat me alive. And I have to dissect a frog tomorrow. . . .I don't know what to make of it.**

**Half says cool, half says weird, half says odd, half says oooooo-kaaaaay . . . . .and half is throwing up in the toilet about having to see it's guts. Guess what? NO GLOVES!! Yeah, I'm terrified!!**

_**Naruki Uzumaki**_

**P.S.- I'm thinking about changing my pin name to something different. I'm open to any suggestions you might have. Thanks!! Please RXR!!**


	11. An Old Friend

**Hello!! School's over for me, so- YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Whew, exams drove me mad!! Glad it's over with. Anyways, I've got 49 reviews!! One away from 50!! I'm pretty happy!! XD**

**So, yeah, as you can probably tell, I changed my penname!! I wasn't sure what to put at first, but then, dissection helped!! The story of it all is on my profile, though I'll probably erase it by July. -.-'**

**I had a few interesting suggestions, and also I want to respond to people's reviews cuz I feel like it!!So, here are my comments, since school being out is a special occasion!!**

**lydiachan – **The brunette wasn't anybody important, just some random dude I made up, since I couldn't think of anybody. He probably won't appear again, unless I decide to make him important, but I probably won't!!

**StrongerThenISeem – **I'm not really good at languages, I just look up the words. It takes a while though. . . -.-' LOL!!"iHATEfrogGUTS?" "LanguageLearner? " "HAREMJUTSU?!" Funny!! (I don't get "TWOPEOPLE!" Then again, I'm slow . . ) But . . . . "AwesomeFicWriter?" You're kidding!! You know, this is actually my only serious fic. I've always made up fanfiction without knowing, but I've never followed through so much.

Except for this other one, but that's just cause it's basically random crap thrown onto paper with an OC that's violent and can manipulate anybody in the story . . . . Yeah . . . -.-'

**AN-E-WAAAAY!! Dream Weaver got put in another C2!! I'm thrilled!! Thank you Demon's Cherry Blossom!!**

**Standard Disclaimer applied. (Cries in corner) to Naruto and the Mythology book the characters shall be reading from.**

**MYTHOLOGY WON!! So, I'll be putting mythology from the book "MYTHOLOGY – Myths, Legends, & Fantasies" in here. It'll be there textbook. It's heavy enough . . . AND it will not only be about Greek and Roman!! ALSO some African Asian and maybe American. . . Whatever I find in here that's interesting!!**

**BTW, I'm shortening the list by putting the person's name only. Gomen ne**(I'm sorry)**, but my computer won't let me copy and paste, and my fingers ache from all of the exam's essay questions!!**

**Reviewers-**

**Daughter of Unending Darkness**

**sweetcandyzz(Chap2,though. Btw, thanks for correcting me!!)**

**lydiachan**

**DotBrokenWings**

**StrongerThanISeem**

**kt.1z.awesome**

**xXTwilight-KunoichiXx**

**THANK YOU ALL!!**

**- - - - - - -**

_An old "friend"_

- - - - - - -

Sakura yawned as she got her pop quiz grade from the day before. Looking at the paper, she sighed. "No' ano'er one . . . ." she mumbled.**("Not another one!")**

_'May's gonna have our hides!'_

**'Your hide, mate.'**

_'Gee, thank' fo' the suppo't!'_**("Gee, thanks for the support!")**

Sakura sighed. She groaned aloud, realizing how much May would kill her for this. _'Why 'oes she automa'ica'y assume I'm a gen'us?'_**(Why does she automatically assume I'm a genius?)**

Kurenai was now going on about the reign of terror.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. The streets ran with blood, many people were beheaded, the guy who came up with the idea got murdered by his own plan, I've heard it all before." Sakura muttered as the bell rang, dismissing the class.

**-L-U- N-C-H-**

Sakura put her head against the lunchroom table and groaned. She had forgotten money. She sighed, and buried her head in her arms. "Hey, Sakura-**chan**, didn't you bring lunch?" Naruto asked, pigging out on his ramen.

Sakura's head shot up. "Thank you, Dan!!" She said happily, and got up to go to her locker.

She merrily entered her combination and pulled out her navy lunchbox.

"**Can is dies adepto ullus melior, vel quis**!!" She exclaimed, going to the lunchroom.

"Hello, everybody!!" she chirped, practically skipping to her seat. Everyone eyed her suspiciously. She blinked. "What?" Naruto eye her, getting close to her face. "Who are you, and what have you done with Sakura-**chan**?!"

Sakura, to all of their surprise, laughed. "Is that all? Nothing, I'm just happy!!" Sakura opened her lunchbox, and took out a tupperware container.**(No,no,no! Don't touch my tupperware!! Sorry, just remembered that from No Reservations!!)**

Taking off the lid, she gasped in surprise.

"No way . . . . ." She murmured.

"**OH MEUS DEUS!! IS EST OPTIMUS DIES OF MEUS VITA**!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"S-sakura? A-Are you ok?" Tenten asked, looking concerned.

"**I'm tantum have Optimus VICIS OF MEUS**!! **DAN EST Optimus, PERMISSUM MIHI DOCO Vos**!!" She yelled, takin gout a fork and eating her speghetti. She sighed in bliss.

"**I've died quod absentis ut Olympus**!!" She declared. "Um . . Sakura, _please_ speak Japanese!!" Tenten pleaded.(I've died and gone to Heaven!!)

"Hm?" Sakura slurped up the rest of her speghetti. "Aaa!! **Gomenasai, minna-san**!" Sakura said, her accent magically disappearing. Everybody gasped. "Wh-where'd you're accent go?" Choji, a fat boy with brown hair and red swirls on his cheeks asked.

Sakura blinked. "Guess it wore off."

"THAT QUICKLY?!" Everyone burst out. "Yeah, I mean . . .it usually does." she said.

"Yo." A brown haired boy with red paint on his cheeks walked up to the table. "Oh, hey Kiba!!" Naruto said, calling him over.

"S-Sakura-chan, th-this is Kiba-**kun**. He w-wasn't h-here yesterday be-because h-his brother w-was in the ho-hospital ye-yesterday." Hinata said.

"Haruno."

"Inuzuka."

A silence settled over the group. "You've met?" Tenten asked. Kiba nodded.

"You guys are already friends?!" Naruto burst out.

"Not exactly. . . More along the lines of . . .'acquantinces'." Sakura said, avoiding eye contact with Kiba.

Lunch continued with a tension in the air between Sakura and Kiba.

"So . . How's Kenji?" Sakura asked in a hush tone as the group left the cafeteria.

"He nearly died, bitch." Kiba spat in a low tone.

"Tsk. Shame. Not like I care that much." she said, smirking.

"I'll get revenge for him .Wait and see." He threatened.

"Hmm. I bet you will. I look forward to our game or cat-and-mouse." she chuckled a bit coldly. "**Ja Ne**."

Kiba growled, as he watched her disappear into the crowd.

- - - - -

"Um . . is this Mythology class?" Sakura asked a brown-haired man with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Yep. You must be Sakura. Have a seat wherever. Take a textbook from the back. We're on page 81. Pan and Syrinx. You'll need to read up til there for homework." He said.

"Thanks." Sakura said, taking a book and sitting down near the front. Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the second free period.

"Alright class, open your books to page 81, Pan Syrinx. Now, who'd like to read the first paragraph?" Nobody volunteered. "Neji, how about you?"

"Alright, Genma-**sensei**."

Neji, a boy with long brown hair in a ponytail with white eyes, opened his textbook and started reading.

" _'Syrinx was one of the dryads of Arcadia. She was an eager companion of Artemis in the hunt, and like Artemis she had vowed herself to chastity. She dressed like Artemis an was armed just like her, except that the goddess carried a golden bow and the nymph carried a bow made of horn.' _"

Neji read in a monotone. It made the story seem very dull, but he was heard clearly. He leaned back in his chair after he was done. "Good. Anyone else want to volunteer?"

"Sakura. You go."

"Fine." Sakura said. She cleared her throat before continuing the story.

" _'One day the god Pan mew Syrinx as she was returning from the hunt. Instantly he felt an overwhelming attraction to her, and he put out his hand to stroke her. She recoiled, then fled, and he chased after her on his fast goat hooves. As she ran, Syrinx prayed to any god who was listening, to help her escape, and when she saw the River Ladon in her way, she begged the river god for aid._

" _'Pan had almost caught up with her, reaching out his arms to grasp her waist, but as he embraced her, he found in his arms only a bundle of reeds. Syrinx had become reed that grow in shallow waters and marshlands. Pan sat disconsolately by the river, looking at the reeds and longing for the nymph._

" _'As he sat there, he heard the thin music that reeds make when the breeze plays through them. He broke off reeds of different lengths and tied them together, making the first panpipes. From then on, the panpipes were called_ syrinx _in Greek.' _"

Sakura read with such enthusiasm, it made you totally absorbed in the story. "Thank you. Alright, who else?"

Class continued like that. The students took turns reading aloud. Sakura wondered if they would do anything else besides read from the book. Picking up her pencil, she started doodling absently as the story of Midus and the Golden Touch was being read aloud.

As the bell rang, dismissing the students to their class, Sakura looked at what she had drawn, and realized she had recorded the whole story of Midus and his "Golden touch" in pictographs, manga style.

"Hmm. The wonders of the unconciouss mind." she muttered, heading to her next class.

**- - - - -**

**That's it!! hope you liked it!! I've read up to Pan and Ayrinx on page 81, so that's where I had everybody else in Mythology class be.**

**If anyone has any suggestions on any interesting ways the class should be taught, or any projects or something, share them with me, in a review(hint, hint) or a PM!!**

**I'd love to hear from you!!**

**ALSO, if anybody like Kamichama Karin, I've made a humor fic about it. Just something to calm me down, and something I can work on when I'm suffering boredom or writer's block. To get the creative juices flowing, y'know?**

**Translations**

**Can is dies adepto ullus melior vel quis -Latin- Can this day get any better, or what!**

**Oh meus deus! -Latin- Oh my God!**

**Is est optimus dies of meus vesta!! -Latin- This is the best day of my life!!**

**I've tantum optimus vicis of meus!! -Latin- I'm only having the best day of my life!!**

**Dan est optimus, permissum mihi doco vos!! -Latin- Dan's the best, let me tell you!!**

**I've died quod absentis ut Olympus!! -Latin- I've died and gone to Heaven!!**

**Kun- Japanese suffix use don the end of boys' names only. Used to show adorations or closeness.**

**Ja Ne -Japanese- See you later.**

**See ya next time!! Ja!!**

_**-Alice as of 5-28-08**_


	12. Sakura's Memories

**Yo!! I just got an inspiration for this chapter, so HERE I AM!! So far, I'm enjoying my summer!! I go to bed around midnight, and wake up around noon. Then spend the rest of the day on the computer!! This summer is great, ya!! AND, I don't have to worry about friends!! Cuz I e-mail back and forth with Austin and Drew, and they're fine with that, so, YAY!!**

**ANYWAYS!!**

**Thank you all for reviewing. **60 **reviews!! YATTA!!(Yay)**

**Reviewers-My comments(If I have anything to say, that is)**

**twilightmutt -- **Thank you!! Yes, Sasuke will learn Sakura's real name(eventually), cuz it IS SasuSaku after all!!(again, eventually) And about chap9, yes and no. yes, it's name she goes by in the Dream World, and no because it's her fifth name, which is her Dream Name. Dream Names are wither your fifth name(if you have one), or second-to-last!!

**Charmed-Hyuuga35**

**Phantom of the Pie**

**Animecherryblossem33**

**-my-name-is-V- -- **Thanks for your translations!!

**lydia-chan – **No, Kiba was not the boy in Prelude(serves as prolouge)!! I never told you guys whether or not it was he, you probably all just assumed. -.-' I did hint that it wasn't him, with his brother(whom I made up), Kenji was in the hospital. I'm not very good with hinting, though. Sorry if you were misled!!

**Daughter of Unending Darkness – **Thanks for your suggestion on the Mythology class. I think i'll use that, if you don't mind!! and I had planned on Sakura's accent eventually going away slowly, bit by bit, like a normal persons' accent would, BUT, I got tired of writing it, and the spellcheck underlining it in red didn't help.(I get pissed at the computer whenever it corrects me,especially when it's right.) So, my version is, she's moved so much, she adapts very quickly with the language and such.

**XXTwilight-KunoichiXx – **Thanks for the info on Norse gods!! I've been a bad girl . . I haven't read that much more into the Mythology book. **Gomenasai****, ****minna****-****san**(Sorry everyone) btw, "Gomenasai" by TATU is a very good song. Sorry, random . . . And t depends on what you consider 'official.' cuz, technically, the met at the beginning. Ah well, they'll meet in a chapter or two. i'm pretty sure next chapter . . . .yeah . . .I'm pretty sure. If things go as planned . . .(This chapter didn't. Yet I love it more!! HAHA!)

**DotBrokenWings – **Better and better? Really? I'm worried my quality's dropping!! -sweatdrop-

**StrongerThanISeem -- **Thanks for explaining the "two people" thing. I get it now!! HAHA!! (I'm a bit slow) And yeah, Kamichama Karin is where she can turn into a goddess. It's really good, I HIGHLY recommend it!! It's an anime, if you don't feel like reading it. You can read it online and onemanga(dot)com, or mangafox(dot)com. The sequel, Chu, is still in manga though. It's yet to come out as an anime. And war bewteen the two . . . .yeah, something like that . . -smiles wickedly-

**Thank you all for reviewing, minna-san!!(everyone)**

**I do not own Naruto(sniff) or Memories by Within Temptation.**

**- - - - -**

_Sakura's Memories_

**- - - - -**

Sakura yawned as she sat down at her appointed desk for Art/Music. She had to admit, the teacher was a bit – What's the word I'm looking for? Ah, yes – odd. The teacher was a bit odd, and Naruto was a bit frightened of her, but it seemed like a fun class.

Except, of course, that she had to sing in front of everyone.

_'I HATE those types of music classes!! I wish all those teachers would just DIE!!'_

**'Don't we all?!'**

Sakura stretched, and got out her notebook. Digging out a pencil from the Black Hole, **(And yes, she named her backpack,)** she started doodleing.

"Psst. Sakura-**chan**." Naruto said in a loud whisper.

"You don't have to whisper, you know. Anko-**sensei** isn't even here yet. Besides, the bell hasn't rang yet."

"Ri-right . . So, what song are you going to sing, Sakura-**chan**?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. You?"

Naruto blinked. "I sang yesterday." He said bluntly.

Sakura sweat dropped, anime-style. "O-oh. R-really?" she asked, nervously. Naruto pouted, teary-eyed. He even gave a sniffle. "Sakuwa-**chan** was sweeping frough my perfowmance, wasn't she?" He asked, sounding like a little kid. "U-uh . . um. . ."

"Was I weally that bowing, Sakuwa-**chan**?" He asked, looking to be about to the point of tears.

"U-uh . . . um . . No,no!! Of course not, Naruto . . -kun!!" Sakura started, add ing a suffix to make him feel better. "I-it's just, I-I w-was just, um . . . y-you sang r-really goo, and y-your voice, um, s-sang me to sleep. C-cause it w-was so beautiful!!"

She lied.

Naruto smiled and got her in a death grip. "THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!" He said/yelled. "I can't wait for your performance, Sakura-**chan**!!" He shouted.

"HM? Sakura-**chan**?" Naruto opened his eyes after hearing some odd choking noises. He saw his best friend, her face purple and blue. He dropped her, and she gasped for air.

"OH MY GOD!! I'M SOOO SORRY, SAKURA-**CHAN**!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" He yelled.

"Never. (pant) Do.(pant) That.(gasp) AGAIN!!"

SMACK!!

Naruto was at the other side of the room. "**Baka**!" She muttered, and laid her head on the desk.

"**Gomenasai**, Sakura-**chan**!!" Naruto said, after coming back over to her. She grunted in response. Naruto smiled, and started talking about something.

_'What should I sing? I mean, I don't want to do something from the Top 40, that'd be too expected. And I don't want to sing any anime theme song – I sing them more than enough at home. . . So what _should_ I sing?'_

**'Simple Plan?'**

_'Nah.'_

**'Why not?'**

_'I want something different. Something nobody's likely to have heard before. . . But, something I can relate to. With emotion in the lyrics—Meaning behind the words!'_

**'Wow, you sure are picky.'**

_'No, I just know what I want.'_

**'Damn you.'**

_'Right back 'atcha!'_

**'Well, I know what you could sing.'**

_'What do you . . .'_

**'Cathc on yet?'**

_' . . . No!'_

**'Why not?'**

_'It . . . it's painful. Too many . . . .memories . . '_

**'Well, it's either that or your on your own.'**

_'But!! No one knows it!! Only I -_we_- know it!!'_

**'The teacher has her collage friends playing live music, remember?'**

_'I don't have the sheet music with me, though!!'_

**'Music notebook. In Black Hole's extra pouch. By the way, what kind of person names their backpack? And "Black Hole," no less?'**

_'I'm that type of person, and because I can. Besides, it _is_ a black hole!'_

**'You got a point.'**

_'. . . So, what' up?'_

**'You're not off the hook.'**

_'Damn.'_

**'If you don't want my help, then . . .'**

_' . . . . .'_

**'You still there?'**

_' . . . .You really want me to?'_

**'**You** want to. I can tell that you do. Deep inside of you. You need to let the feelings out, Sakura.'**

_' -sigh- I guess . . .you're right. . . . '_

**'Of course!!'**

_'For once . . .'_

**'Meanie.'**

_'Nuisance.'_

**'Jerk!'**

'Pushover!'

**'Teacher's walked in.'**

_'Coward.'_

**'Grr!! Why I--'**

Outer Sakura shoved Inner Sakura in the unbreakable jar and locked it up in the back of her head, and acted as if no fight had just occurred in her head.

The teacher, Anko, a woman with a black shirt, tan skirt, odd sandals and a trench coat, with her unusually-colored purple hair in a gravity-deifying ponytail on her head, began talking. Sakura dug through Black Hole.

She unzipped the extra pouch, and pulled took a black folder with a crescent moon printed on it, with a flaming comet of her own design drawn on it in colored, shiny sharpie out of her bag. She pulled out about five different sheet music pages from the left pocket, and took out quite a few more from the right.

Each were titled nicely at the top of each sheet. In English._ 'Oh, right. It's in English . . .I forgot. . . .' _Sakura internally sweatdropped.

"Alright! The remainder who did not go will sing today. Remember to hand out the sheet music you brought to each instrument that is needed before you start singing. Do your best. Singing aloud counts as a fourth of your grade, just to remind all of you who've see, to have forgotten!"

Anko, the teacher said, snapping at a black-haired girl who was obviously part of the preps. The teacher started calling people up on the mini-stage to sing.

Sakura, meanwhile, reviewed the lyrics to her song. Though, there was no need to. She knew the whole thing by heart. In fact, she never needed to write it down. She just did, just in case. To never forget him.

"Akane, you're up."

"U-Um, Anko-sensei, my song i-is in English, is th-that o-ok?"

"Do you have the translation?"

"U-Um, yes!! Here!" Akane, a shy brunette gave Anko a sheet of paper, with translated lyrics on it.

"Ok. I have to print this for the overhead. I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid, the camera's are always on!!" Anko said, before leaving.

To Sakura's relief, Naruto was talking to Hinata about ramen. Hinata was nodding for the most part. The poor girl looked about ready to fall over and faint at any given moment. '_M__ust__ have a crush on __Naruto__ . . .I'll ask her about it later.'_ Sakura promised herself.

"Hey."

Sakura turned around. Standing before her, was a boy with a hairstyle that resembled that of a pineapple. He was wearing black pants, a gray shirt, and a gray and green jacket with circles on it. He also had his right ear pierced

"Umm . . Shikamaru right?" The said boy nodded.

"Yep. Yours is Sakura, right?" He asked. His tone lowered. "Or should I say, _Dream Weaver_?"

Sakura's eyes widened for an instant, then reverted back to normal. You would have missed it had you blinked. Shikamaru, did not blink.

"Ahh . . **Gomen**, Shikamaru. I'm only a fan, like many others. You seen her in your dreams too?"

Shikamaru was not swayed. "Don't bother lying. I know it's you. Admit it."

Sakura's eyes narrowed "Who are you working for." It wasn't even a question. "No one. I just figured it out."

"How?"

"Hinata told me about her dream, when the Dream Weaver saved her. She's been more bold about sharing her stories lately. You're the only one with pink hair in this school. And, most likely, the world." Shikamaru said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I simply deduced the facts. But once she described the hair, it was pretty simple." He stated.

"Aa. You're pretty sharp." Sakura said, a sly smile playing across her lips. "How so?" Sakura sighed.

"Well, no one else has caught on yet." She answered. "I see." Sakura's smile turned into a devious smirk.

"But, do know that if you tell one soul my secret, you won't wake up. I know how to do such things." She said casually. "Well . . I was wondering something." he stated.

"You wanna see me work in the field, right?" he nodded. "Odd, how you'd want to do that rather than wallow in your own dreams."

"I'm curious, just like any other person would be."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"A cat has nine lives."

"Touche."

"Alright, alright, everyone back to your seats!!" Anko said, barging through the door. Everyone broke away from there groups, and back to there seats.

"**Sensei**, what's that you're holding?" a random student asked.

"A scanner. Apparently, the teacher's lounge is also a meeting room, so they gave me this in case any other peoples' songs are English. Anyways, Akane, give out the sheet music and start singing."

"Y-yes, **Sensei**!!"

The Akane girl got up and sang. Sakura only half-listened, scanning over her lyrics sheet again. She reached to the last page in the left pocket, and pulled out a sheet of notebook paper. She quickly translated the English lyrics to Japanese.

When she glanced up, a black haired boy was getting off the stage.

Sakura looked down at the translations, scooted them aside, and held her original copy in her hands. She leaned back in her chair, holding the paper close to her.

"Sakura. You're up."

"**Hai, Sensei**."

Sakura stood, all of the sheets of music in her hands, except for the original copy, which was tucked safely in her jacket pocket. She handed Anko the translated sheet, and started handing out the music to each person who played the required instrument.

Anko scanned the paper into the computer and pulled up the document quick.

"You write this yourself?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

Sakura walked up to the stage, hearing a "Good Luck, Sakura-**chan**." from Hinata, who sat in the front. Sakura smiled at her.

"I'd like to say, this song is dedicated to a . . dear friend of mine who . . . passed away two years ago . . " she said, taking a deep breath and releasing it, pain evident to those who paid attention.

Sakura signlaed the musicians, cueing the music to play. They started right away.

Sakura waited for her turn, taking deep breaths. She grabbed the microphone, and started singing in a soft voice right on cue.

"_**In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods, let him stay."**_

_Flashback_

"_Amalthea!! Don't worry, I'll get you out!!" A young boy with fair hair in a ponytail called to the pink-haired girl._

"_Go on without me! While you still can!!" Amalthea said._

"_No!! I can't leave you behind, Amalthea!!" The boy said, reaching for her hand. "Take my hand!"_

"_But--"_

"_Just do it!!" she grabbed his hand, and he grabbed hers. He pulled her out of the crevice she was trapped in._

_End Flashback_

"_**The memories ease the pain inside.  
Now I know why."**_

Sakura took a breath, looking out to the class. Everyone was watching her, and glancing at the lyrics, which Anko had projected at most likely the start of her song. She closed her eyes, and continued.

"_**All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent moments, I imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears."**_

Sakura opened her eyes. Most people were looking at her, some sympathetic. She started singing again.

"_**Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back, I this life."**_

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, it's alright. I'm gonna be fine." A young boy said comforting his friend._

_Sakura sniffled. "B-but,y-you heard the doctor . . .Y-you might . . !!" she said, bursting into tears again. "Sakura. Promise me," He stated. Sakura looked at him. "Promise me, that even if I die, you'll find your own way to move on." He said._

"_B-but!" She started. "Promise!" He said, holding out his pinkie. She sighed. She put her pinkie in his. "Alright. I promise."_

_End Flashback_

"_**I hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign, you're ok.**_

_Flashback_

_Amalthea stood in a dark place, wearing a faded black dress, holding a bouquet of beautiful white roses. She knelt down in front of a headstone, and started talking, fiddling with the roses' petals._

"_Hello . . ." she whispered. "How are you? I . . .hope you're ok. Though I doubt that you're not. . . you're still in my prayers. . . "_

_She glanced at the headstone briefly, and stopped fiddling with the petals. "I . . miss you. . . and Adriana does, too. . . . but. . .I guess she's with you now . . ." she continued talking to the headstone, setting the roses down at some point._

"_Please . . .send me a sign you're alright, ok?" she begged the stone. Silence. Tears threatened her eyes. "**Commodo!**" she whispered. The wind stirred up some leaves and sakura petals, as if in response._

_End flashback_

"_**Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.**_

"_**All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent moments, I imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears."**_

Sakura paused, looking out at the class. They were all looking at her. She closed her eyes again, and her grip tightened on the microphone stand. she crescendo-ed in the next verse.

"_**Together and all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All these memories, I hold dear,  
Darling, you know I'll love you, til the end of time."**_

_Flashback_

_Amalthea cried, the fair-haired boy in her arms. His hair was messy, splattered with blood, as well as his face in side._

"_I guess . . this is the . . end for me . . Ama. . . Sakura . . ."_

"_No!! don't die on me!!' She screamed at him, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. "I'm . . .sorry. I couldn't be . . any more use to you"_

"_Don't say that!! Y-you're gonna be alright!! W-we;re gonna get you home, a-and fix you up. D-Don't act as if y-you're dieing!!" she said, in denial._

" _. . . Sakura, I'm dieing." Amalthea nearly burst into tears from the cold, hard truth, even though she knew well enough. He had used her real name. He _was_ going to die. Yet she denied it._

"_I . . ." she started, in a whisper. "I love you!!" she finished, in a yell._

"_Sakura . . .I. . . lo . . .v. . . .e . . . y. . . .ou . . . .t . . .oo. . . ." He said, barely getting out his final words, before falling limp on her arms. "No . ." she murmured. His expression didn't move from his closed eyes, or the angelic smile on his face._

"_NOOO!!" she screamed in agony. Her tears poured over his cold, limp body, as she held him tight to her. He was gone._

_End flashback_

She was loud and clear for the last line, and held the last note for a long time.

"_**All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent moments, I imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
You're silent whispers, silent tears."**_

The music played more, and Sakura sang, quieting her voice on accident.

_**"All of my memories. . ."**_

She sang in a whisper. Softer than she was supposed to be. Sakura moved her hand to put a stay hair behind her ear. Her hand brush her cheek. It was wet. She hadn't realized she had been crying. She tried to wipe the tears away. She only half-succeeded.

She looked out at the class. Everyone was staring at her. 'I. . . wasn't good . . . and I poured my heart into making that song . . .' she thought, as she got off the mini-stage and went back to he seat, letting the hair framing her face fall over her expression.

Anko got up and turned off the projector. She sniffled. "Th-thank you Sakura. You may talk for until the bell rings."

Wait. Rewind. Sniffled?

Sakura looked around. Almost everybody was saddened, and some were ever crying. She smiled.

_'Your song had an impact . . .' _Sakura told him silently, knowing he could never have heard her.

"_It was you who made it truly beautiful."_ A boy's voice rang in her head. She whipped her head around, in hope the owner was actually there. He wasn't. She was crestfallen. She knew it, but it was still so hard to believe.

He was gone.

The bell rang.

In the halls, much to Sakura's surprise, her whole class came up to her at separate times. They sad things like;

"You're song was lovely."

"I'm sorry."

"You have my sympathy."

"He's in a better place."

"He must've loved you, too."

Naruto and Hinata, who walked with her to her locker, remained silent after telling her their opinions. There presence was enough. Before Sakura entered detention, which they walked with her too, she turned around, and hugged them both, one arm around each of there necks.

"Thank you guys, so much. Just for being there." she managed to get out in a barely audible tone.

"You're welcome, Sakura-**chan**." Naruto said to her in a soft, mature tone.

"A-anytime, S-sakura-**chan**." Hinata said, in her quiet voice.

"**Ja Ne**." Sakura said.

"Bye, Sakura-**chan**."

"I-I'll c-call you l-later t-tonight."

The two then left. Sakura smiled after them.

_No one could have better friends . . .'_

**- - - - -**

**That's all. So sad, eh? And yes, Shikamaru figured it out. It'll be very important, later on!!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Very sad, I know. I'm a bit worried I made the flahsbacks(Sakura's memories) a bit to long, though . . . I'm happy with what I did though. **

**Translations**

**Baka - Japanese - Idiot**

**Commodo - Latin - Please(see chapter 9 for the full scene)**

**Ja Ne – Japanese - See you later(I think. Something like that.)**

**Wow. . .I started this about 2 ½ to 3 hours ago!! Look how dedicated I am to you guys!! If my parents found out, I'd be in deep trouble!! (It's about 2AM now)Well, please review!! Ja Ne!!**

_**-Alice as of 5-28-08**_

**P.S., This chapter is 11 pages long!! **


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Look, everybody, I'm terribly sorry!! I really am!! I don't know why, but my imagination has apparently taken a vacation, all ideas for my stories with it!!**

**I'm honestly sorry. I should've posted this earlier, but I thought it would go away shortly. But, it didn't. I'm sorry, but I just . . . can't **think** . . of . . . . _anything_!!**

**It's frustrating for me too, and I'm sure your all pissed that this is just a stupid "Author's Note," and I understand—I hate these too. So, if you want to flame me for posting this or not updating or something, I would _totally_ understand.**

**I'm sorry everyone, but I just can't think of _anything_, even for my other fanfictions that I haven't posted!! (yet.)**

**Gomenasai, minna-san, truly!!**


	14. Hiatus

**Hello, minna...It' me, nya...Neko Alice-chan, formerly known as Alice as of 5-28-08... I have bad news for everyone, nya...**

_I HAVE LOST ALL INTEREST IN _NARUTO_ FANFICTION._

**Tragic, I know! But, apparently, nya, my tastes have been moved to _Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara_, and, mostly, _Kamichama Karin/Chu_, nya. Please forgive me, but as of today, _Dream Weaver_ shall be on hiatus!!**

**I never intended for this to happen or even expected it, nya, but I can't deny it any longer—that I'm not as big of a _Naruto_ lover as I once was, nya!!**

**So, please forgive me everyone, nya!! I'm terribly sorry, I really am, nya!! I'm sorry, really am! And if you're upset, feel free to vent in a PM or a review, nya—I'd understand perfectly, nya!**

_**Truly sorry,**_

_**Neko Alice-chan, nya.**_


End file.
